Negima El festival y la clase
by tojaka
Summary: En Mahora las clases se están preparando para cierto festival, que es lo que hará la clase de Negi? Saldrá todo bien? O habrá algún imprevisto?
1. Chapter 1

**Negima no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Era un día ajetreado en Mahora, pronto seria el festival y las clases se estaban preparando para el día, Negi antes de entrar a su clase fue a ver al director.

_/Despacho del director/_

Negi golpeo la puerta.

Negi; Director

Konoemon; Pasa Negi

Negi entro en el despacho.

Negi; Buenos días, Takamichi me dijo que quería verme

Konoemon; Si, quería saber cómo te va todo con la clase, ya habéis decidido qué vais hacer para el festival?

Negi; Ah?, la clase… Si, no tengo problemas con ella, cada día me va mejor, es muy enérgica… Y sobre lo del festival he decidido que haremos, pero aun tengo que decírselo y saber que opinan

Konoemon; Vaya, me alegro ho, ho, ho, espero que os vaya bien Negi, ahora no te entretengo mas ya que tienes que ir a clase, puedes irte

Negi; Si!

Negi dejo el despacho del director y fue a su clase.

_/En la clase/_

Negi entro y saludo a la clase.

Negi; Buenos días

Clase; Buenos días profesor Negi!

Negi; Como ya sabéis pronto será el festival-

Haruna; Si! Tenemos que pensar que haremos!

Yuna; Tenemos que hacer algo que sea impresionante!

Kazumi; Tengo entendido, que la clase 3B hará un concurso de disfraces y 3C un espectáculo

Haruna; Mm… Entonces 3A tiene que hacer-

Fuka; Un concurso de bikini!

Haruna; Eso!

Asuna; Como que un concurso de bikinis!

Negi; Chicas-

Yuna; Mas que eso algo que capte más la atención de la gente! Deberíamos-

Ayaka; Ya es SUFICIENTE! Dejar que hable el profesor Negi de una vez!

Kazumi; Perdona delegada, que decías Negi?

Negi; Iba diciendo que como se acerca el festival, decidí que podría hacer nuestra clase y he pensado en una obra de teatro…

_/Silencio en la clase/_

Negi; No os parece bien?…

Ayaka; Me parece una idea estupenda profesor! Yo Ayaka como delegada apruebo su idea!

Haruna; Muy bien! Entonces, tenemos que pensar en una obra!

Chisame; Menuda escandalera

Yuna; Que os parece "La chica y su amor hacia el básquet!"

_En la imaginación de Yuna, se veía una portada en que salía ella en una pista de básquet con el brazo hacia arriba y señalando con el dedo, mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba una pelota de básquet, detrás de ella estaban las demás de la clase mirándola. _

Chisame; Que?

Haruna; "El trío prohibido!"

_En la imaginación de Haruna, se veía una portada en que salía Negi en el fondo de espaldas iluminado y detrás de él su sombra, también se veía detrás de él en la oscuridad la cara de Nodoka y Yue, arriba estaba Haruna con una sonrisa malvada. _

Chisame; Que clase de obra es esa! Porque no elegís una obra normal!

Yue (Sonrojada); El trío… Prohibido?...

Makie; "Negi Springfield y las 31 ladronas!"

_En la imaginación de Makie, se veía una portada en que salía Negi en el lado izquierdo tapándose la cara con una mano en el que solo se le veía los ojos, detrás de él en la oscuridad habían 31 ojos rojos. _

Chisame; Y las nueve que faltan donde están? Y porque salen esos ojos de color rojo!

Ayaka; Haremos una obra normal y corriente!

Chisame; Menos mal alguien con sensatez

Ayaka; Que os parece "Memorias de una estudiante; La delegada y su profesor"

Chisame se cayó de su asiento.

_En la imaginación de Ayaka, se veía una portada en que salía ella con lagrimas en los ojos, también estaba de pie en una roca mirando el atardecer, arriba a la derecha se veía la cara de Negi mirando hacia el lado contrario en que miraba Ayaka, en medio de ellos dos habían unas letras de color negro que ponía el nombre del título. _

Asuna; Ni hablar!

Negi; Escuchar… Tengo unas obras que podríamos hacer… Las apuntare en la pizarra

Negi escribió en la pizarra las obras, fueron las siguientes.

-Pinocho

-La Cenicienta

-La Blancanieves

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Negi; Bien, estas son los que he pensado, haremos una votación, que os parece?

Makie; Bien! Yo voto por La Blancanieves!

Ayaka (Pensando); Hay dos obras en las que hay un beso… Si el profesor Negi participa…

Ayaka; La cenicienta!

La clase empezó a decir que obra quería.

Chachamaru; Una obra, suena divertido, cual prefiere ama?

Evangeline; Hmph, ninguna

Satomi; Eso fue una respuesta rápida

Negi; Calma por favor! Iré diciendo los nombres y levantar la mano la que os guste más

Después de que la clase escogiera la que quería, Negi conto los votos de cada una.

Negi; Veamos, Pinocho; 6, La Cenicienta; 10, La Blancanieves; 9 y Alicia en el país de las maravillas; 6, La Cenicienta es la que más votos tiene, haremos esa, os parece bien?

La clase estuvo de acuerdo con hacer esa obra.

Haruna; Mm… Pero la obra la gente se la sabe…

Makie; Que quieres decir Haruna?

Haruna; Que como es una obra que mucha gente conoce, saben que pasara, debe de haber algo que haga que la gente se emocione más aun

Chizuru; No pensáis que la obra tendría más emoción si cambiáramos cosas de ella?

Haruna; Exacto!

Kazumi; Eso es!

Chisame; Esto no me gusta…

Ayaka; Un momento! No podemos cambiar la obra porque si! El profesor Negi tiene que dar su aprobación!

Makie; Negi, verdad que podemos?

Ayaka; Makie!

Negi; Bueno, si porque no, está bien

Yuna (Levantando el puño); Perfecto! Entonces decidido!

Satomi; Mm, suena interesante, Chao y yo podemos ocuparnos de las cosas que tengan que ver con la tecnología, en eso somos expertas

Chao; Si!

Kazumi; Genial! Haber decirme cosas que queréis que tenga la obra, las iré apuntando en mi libreta!

Fuka; Un dragón!

Chisame; Como que un dragón?, que pinta uno en la cenicienta!

Natsumi; En la bella durmiente había uno

Chisame; Pero esto es distinto!

Fumika; Un pulpo malvado!

Chisame; No pongáis personajes de otras obras en esta! No pegan!

Fumika; A no?

Haruna se ajusto sus gafas y le brillaron.

Yue; Oh… Seguro de que tiene algo en mente…

Haruna; Yo digo que cambiemos al príncipe

Asuna; Eh? Que quieres decir Haruna?

Haruna; Simple, en vez de ser un humano normal, que sea diferente… Por ejemplo, un medio-demonio!

En aquel momento parecía como si hubiera caído un rayo en la clase cuando lo dijo Haruna.

Chisame; Q-Que?

Yuna; Bien! Entonces yo digo que sea un elfo!

Chisame se puso su mano tapándose la cara.

Makie; NO, un hombre lobo

Fuka; Un… Un… Cuervo!

Natsumi; Eh?

Shiina; Lo tengo! Un vampiro

Evangeline levanto una de sus cejas.

Evangeline; Un vampiro?

Satomi; Ha captado tu interés Eva?

Evangeline; No

Kazumi; Bueno, tranquilidad, como no nos ponemos de acuerdo, después de decidir los papeles de todos, el que sea príncipe que elija lo que quiere ser, ahora de momento lo dejaremos a un lado y continuaremos con lo de antes, está bien?

Clase; Si!

La clase fue diciendo cosas hasta que al final acabaron.

Kazumi; Bien! Estos serán los cambios, ahora toca saber los papeles que tendremos y demás, empezaremos con los papeles… Satomi!

Satomi y Chao sacaron una maquina.

Asuna; De donde la sacaron?

Negi; Que es eso Satomi?

Satomi; Esto decidirá los papeles de todos

Negi; Ah…

Yue; Lo tenían todo planeado?

Ayaka; Cada día me sorprendéis mas… Está bien, decida lo que decida la maquina esta-

Chao; La maquina se llama Krt958241Lon-2X-Lrt

Ayaka; Como se llame! Bien decida lo que decida no tendremos quejas de nuestros papeles en la obra entendido?

Clase; Entendido delegada!

Evangeline; Tch

Yue; Dale a la máquina para que empiece

Satomi; Bien

Satomi le dio a la maquina, en la pantalla salía el nombre de un personaje de la obra y después sacaba un papel con el nombre de una de la clase.

Chisame; Ni que fuera un sorteo de la televisión

Satomi; Ejem, La madrastra será Yuna

Yuna; Esta bien! Me esforzare al máximo!

Ayaka; Menos mal no me toco serlo…

Satomi volvió a darle a la maquina.

Satomi; La hermanastra Griselda será Asuna

Asuna; Eh?

Ayaka; Es perfecto para ti Asuna

Asuna; Que has dicho!

Satomi volvió a darle a la maquina.

Satomi; La hermanastra Anastasia será la delegada

Ayaka; Que!

Asuna; Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ayaka; Deja de reírte Asuna!

Satomi fue diciendo los papeles de cada una hasta que solo quedaron tres.

Satomi; Solo quedan, la cenicienta, el príncipe y uno de los ratones

Kazumi (Mirando de reojo); Y los que quedan de nosotros son…

Satomi; Eva, el profesor Negi y Chisame

Chisame;…

Negi; Ah…

Evangeline; No me gusta ninguno de esos papeles!

Satomi le dio a la maquina.

Satomi; El ratón que falta será-

Makie empezó a imitar el redoble de tambores.

Ayaka; Deja de hacer eso Makie!

Makie; Perdona delegada era para darle emoción

Satomi; Bien, el ratón que falta es Chisame

Chisame; Ah? Perfecto me toca ser uno de los ratones! Espero que ningún fan de los míos este en esa obra y me vea!

Chizuru; No te preocupes Chiu, todo saldrá bien

Chisame; No me llames Chiu!

Asuna; Solo queda cenicienta y el príncipe? Eso quiere decir… Oh…

Evangeline; No pienso ser ninguno de esos personajes!

Negi; Eva- Evangeline debemos participar todos…

Kazumi; Satomi dale de nuevo a la maquina

Satomi; Esta bien

Asuna; Ya no me puedo sorprender mas

Satomi le dio a la maquina y saco el papel.

Satomi; Bien… el príncipe es…

Kazumi; Es…

Satomi; Ejem

Ayaka; Dilo Satomi!

Satomi; El príncipe es Evangeline así que Negi es cenicienta…

_/Silencio en la clase/_

Asuna; Si… Si que podía sorprenderme más

Negi; Soy Cenicienta?

Evangeline; No pienso hacerlo

Chachamaru; La clase estuvo de acuerdo con que se aceptaría lo que tocara ama

Evangeline; Yo no dije nada

Asuna; Negi? Hola?

Negi estaba en sus pensamientos.

Negi (Pensando); Evangeline es el príncipe? Y yo…

Asuna; NEGI!

Negi; Ah! Que pasa Asuna?

Asuna; Te estaba llamando!

Negi; Que quieres Asuna?

Asuna; Ya hemos acabado de decidir los papeles de la obra

Negi; Ah, si

Evangeline; YO no estoy de acuerdo con esto!

Ayaka; Es suficiente! Cada uno hará el papel que le toca y ya está! A mí me hubiera gustado ser cenicienta con el profesor Negi haciendo de príncipe… Y me aguanto!

Evangeline; TCH

Kazumi; Bien, ahora toca el vestuario

Chizuru; Yo puedo ayudar

Natsumi; Yo también

Akira; Puedo ayudar

Haruna; Yo los puedo dibujar!

Yue; Por favor Haruna, dibuja los trajes normales y corrientes…

Haruna; Claro Yue, como te imaginabas que los haría?

Yue; Sera mejor que no preguntes…

Kazumi; Bien, si queréis añadir algo más aun estáis a tiempo

Madoka; Asakura

Kazumi; Si?

Madoka; Es sobre la música del baile, he pensado que como tenemos un grupo, podemos preparar la música y así en la obra poner el CD

Kazumi; Si, es buena idea, lo apuntare en la libreta

Ako; A mí también me parece buena idea Madoka

Madoka; Si

Yuna; Y si añadimos al reino algo?

Yue; Como que?

Evangeline; Que sea el reino de la oscuridad

Chisame; Como!

Evangeline; Ya que me ha tocado ser el príncipe, que sea de esa manera

Yue; No puede ser un reino de tinieblas…

La clase fue diciendo cosas.

Kazumi; Esta bien, entonces está todo listo! Estos días estaremos repasando la obra!

Clase; Si!

Kazumi; Por cierto Eva, ya que te toco ser el príncipe, que te gustaría ser?

Evangeline; Vampiro

Asuna; No le llevo demasiado tiempo pensarlo…

Kazumi; Esta bien, entonces decidido

Fuka; No prefieres ser un cuervo?

Evangeline; Porque tendría que ser un cuervo?

Ayaka; Bien, espero que hagáis lo mejor que podáis en esta obra

Clase; Claro!

Evangeline; No te preocupes hare tan bien el papel de "Vampiro" que si tengo que morder a alguien, parecerá que lo haga de verdad

Negi sintió un escalofrió.

Negi; Ah… Tampoco hay que esforzarse tanto por ello maestra…

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Oh, no te preocupes, podre hacerlo sin esforzarme demasiado

Negi trago fuerte.

Konoka; Que bien Set-chan, nos toco ser la madre y el padre del príncipe

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Que? Ah… Si! Ojou-sama!

Konoka; No me llames así Set-Chan! Llámame Konoka

Setsuna; Perdona es la costumbre, ojou- Quiero decir Konoka!

Negi; Bien, entonces haremos esto, iré a informar al director que ya lo hemos decidido

Asuna; Espero que salga bien esto…

Entonces la clase termino, las chicas dejaron la clase, pero cuando Negi iba a ver al director, Evangeline le llamo, entonces Negi se paro y se giro mientras que ella iba hiendo hacia él.

Negi; Maestra, ocurre algo?

Evangeline; Es sobre la obra

Negi; La obra? Bueno… Sé que no te gusta tener que hacerla y tampoco quieres hacer el personaje que te ha tocado hacer… Pe-pero debe participar toda la clase maestra…

Evangeline; Si ya, eso lo sé niño

Negi; Entonces?

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Nada, solo quería decirte que seguro que quedaras bien haciendo de cenicienta

Negi; Maestra!

Evangeline; Que? Yo tengo que hacer de príncipe a pesar de que soy mujer

Negi; Si… Pero a ti te da igual llevar tanto falda como pantalón

Evangeline; Que fue eso niño?

Negi; Nada…

Evangeline; Bien, voy hiendo a la ceremonia del té, Chachamaru debe de estar ya con el té preparado

Negi; Esta bien maestra, yo iré a ver al director para informarle sobre la obra

Evangeline; Espera

Negi; Que-

Antes de que dijera algo más, Evangeline le dio un beso a Negi en los labios.

Negi; Hmph!

Evangeline se separo de él.

Evangeline; Nos vemos

Evangeline se fue hacia la ceremonia del té.

Negi; Maestra…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 1, gracias por leer, si os gusta dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>

**Esta historia es seguida de "****The puppy Negi", por eso, Evangeline besa a Negi al final del capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los días fueron pasando, Negi informo al director de lo que harían y este estuvo de acuerdo, la clase fue ensayando y preparándolo todo para el día, aunque los ensayos resultaron complicados ya que hubieron discusiones, bromas, pequeños accidentes… Ahora por fin llego el gran día. La clase se estaba preparando para salir al escenario ya que les tocaba hacer la obra después de la clase 3C.

_/Detrás del escenario/_

La clase estaba esperando a que les tocara salir._  
><em>

Ayaka; Bien! Ya casi nos toca! Espero que deis lo mejor y os esforcéis en esto!

Haruna; Vamos delegada, todo irá bien ya lo veras

Ayaka; Te tengo que recordar los ensayos?

Haruna; Pero fue divertido

Ayaka; Te pareció divertido cuando el pobre profesor Negi se tropezó con el cubo de la fregona!

Kazumi; Delegada cálmate, lo haremos lo mejor posible ya lo veras!

Ayaka; Eso espero…

Haruna; Lo principal es no ponerse nervioso!

Haruna levanto el brazo cerrando la mano.

Kaede; Tienes razón

Haruna; Y si la pifiamos improvisamos!

Kaede; Si

Haruna; Y si la pifiamos a más no poder y no sabemos improvisar a la porra la obra!

Ayaka; Es suficiente Haruna!

Makie; La pifiaremos, la obra acabara mal, a la gente no le gustara…

Mientras lo decía, Makie tenía una sombra que cubría sus ojos.

Ayaka; Ves? No digas cosas como esas!

Haruna; Ha! Ha! Vamos Makie era una broma!

Haruna le daba golpecitos en la espalda a Makie.

Ayaka; El decorado está listo?

Chizuru; Si

Ayaka; Satomi, Chao, lo tenéis preparado todo?

Satomi; Si delegada

Ayaka; Esta todo?

Misa; Si esta todo, no te preocupes

Yuna; Confía en la clase delegada!

Yuna levanto el pulgar.

Negi; Ya pronto nos tocara, estáis listas?

Clase; Si!

En ese momento, Kotaro fue donde estaban.

Kotaro; Hola!

Asuna; Kotaro? Que haces aquí?

Kotaro; Chizuru me hablo de la obra, así que vine a veros, donde está Negi?

Asuna; Negi? Esta ahí

Asuna señalo a Negi, entonces al verlo, Kotaro empezó reírse.

Kotaro; Ne- Pero que-, HA! HA! HA!

Negi; Kotaro? Se puede saber de que te ríes!

Kotaro; De las pintas que llevas! No sé si reír o llorar! HA! HA! HA!

Negi tenía puesto el traje de cenicienta, llevaba el pelo largo por la cadera del mismo color que su cabello, llevaba una camisa de manga larga que era de color verde claro, una falda larga de color marrón claro y unos zapatos negros, también llevaba un delantal corto blanco.

Negi; A mí no me hace ninguna gracia Kotaro, deja de reírte!

Kotaro; Perdona, HA! HA! HA!... Oh… Mi estomago

Negi; Kotaro! Sabes cómo me siento?

Kotaro; Como… Cenicienta?

Negi; Muy gracioso

Natsumi; Kotaro, no deberías reírte del profesor Negi…

Kotaro; Perdona fue el momento

Evangeline; Niño, cuanto falta para que tengamos que salir?

Negi; No debe de quedar demasiado…

Evangeline; Eso lo dijiste antes

Chachamaru; Tranquilícese ama, seguro que pronto nos tocara

Kotaro se quedo viendo a Evangeline.

Evangeline; Que es lo que te pasa?

Kotaro; Y esa ropa? Ah! Es que eres el príncipe?

Evangeline; Tienes algo en contra cucho?

Evangeline llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con chorreras, un pantalón de color negro, unos zapatos que también eran de color negro y encima de la camisa con chorreras llevaba una casaca de pico larga que le llegaba por las piernas, por dentro la casaca era de color rojo y por fuera de color negro.

Kotaro; Tengo un nombre… No, no tengo nada en contra, bueno, iré a coger asiento, que os vaya bien!

Kamo; Espera!

Kamo se subió al hombro de Kotaro.

Kotaro; Que pasa?

Kamo; Iré contigo, así podre ver la obra mejor

Kotaro; Como quieras

Asuna; Adiós Kotaro!

Kotaro se fue con Kamo a buscar asiento, entonces una persona aviso a la clase de que ya les tocaba.

Negi; Nos toca, estáis listas?

Clase; Si!

Negi; Bien

La clase 3C acabo y se cerraron las cortinas, entonces un profesor apareció en el escenario.

Profesor; Ahora la clase 3A hará una obra de teatro, la cenicienta!

El profesor dejo el escenario y apareció Asakura dando comienzo a la obra.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 2, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>

**Este capítulo es el más corto que he hecho XD Lo siento, los demás serán más largos  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Kazumi cogió el micrófono que tenia y empezó a hablar mientras miraba al público. _

Kazumi (Narrador); Erase una vez una joven que vivía con su padre, a pesar de que la esposa del hombre falleció, ellos vivían felices, pero un día el padre de la niña decidió casarse con una mujer arrogante para que su hija tuviera una madre, la mujer con quien se caso tenía dos hijas de la misma edad que la suya, al principio todo iba bien, pero un día el padre de la joven murió, entonces la mujer con quien se caso y sus dos hijas de repente cambiaron, comenzaron a maltratar a la hija del padre y obligarla a hacer todo tipo de trabajos domésticos, y así paso a ser la sirvienta de aquel hogar, desde ese día la joven que siempre tuvo un buen corazón, obedeció todas las ordenes y tolero los abusos de su madrastra y hermanastras, la joven a pesar de todo, soñaba con algún día encontrar el amor de su vida y vivir junto a ella.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas que había detrás de ella mostrando a Negi limpiando la casa, se podía ver detrás de Negi el decorado de una casa en el que había unos muebles de madera, una chimenea y un cubo de agua con su fregona. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Tengo que darme prisa en terminar de limpiar la casa porque sino la madrastra me regañara de nuevo y no quiero quedarme de nuevo sin cena…

_Yuna apareció en el escenario._

Yuna (Madrastra); Cenicienta! Que estás haciendo? No me oíste? Eres sorda o que? Te he llamado antes

Negi (Cenicienta); Perdone, estaba acabando de limpiar los muebles…

Yuna (Madrastra); Todavía estas limpiándolos? Pero mira que eres lenta, después de todo lo que hago por ti y ni siquiera sabes hacer lo que te pido

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo siento…

Yuna (Madrastra); Silencio!, tengo más trabajo para ti, la alfombra que hay en el comedor… Bárrela, lávala, sécala! Las ventanas que hay en la casa límpialas! También quiero que haga lo mismo con las cortinas, el baño, los dormitorios y-

Negi (Cenicienta); Pero señora… Ya lo limpie todo…

Yuna (Madrastra); Entonces límpialo todo de nuevo! También… No te olvides de regar el jardín, quitar la mala hierba, barrer, fregar los platos, limpiar la chimenea, lavar la ropa, plancharla y coserla… Ah, no te olvides de preparar la comida, entendido?

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora…

Yuna (Madrastra); Bien, empieza ahora mismo y no me molestes para nada, voy a estar con Anastasia y Griselda practicando con la música en su habitación

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora…

_Yuna dejo el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras tanto en el palacio, el rey estaba hablando con uno de sus guardias sobre su hijo en una sala del palacio.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Setsuna estaba sentada en una silla delante de la mesa y Kaede estaba de pie en la sala, detrás de ellas había un decorado de una sala en la que había cuadros. _

Setsuna (Rey); Me entiendes? Ya es hora de que mi hijo se case con alguien! Ya tiene la edad y lo sé mejor que nadie!

_Setsuna lo dijo dando un golpe en la mesa. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si, mi señor, pero creo que debería tener paciencia en estos temas

Setsuna (Rey); Que? Yo tengo un montón de paciencia, sobre todo en estos temas! Tengo cada vez más años… Igual que mi esposa, me gustaría tener nietos para verlos crecer… Pero no hay manera, es que no lo entiendes? Además, no pienso estar toda la eternidad siendo rey, porque si es eso lo que cree va equivocado!

_Setsuna se levanto de la silla._

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Lo entiendo mi señor, pero no creo que se trate de eso… Yo creo que-

_En ese momento, Setsuna fue hacia donde estaban los cuadros dando la espalda a Kaede._

Setsuna (Rey); No… Tú no sabes que es ver que los años vayan pasando, pasando cada vez más… Y que el chico vaya creciendo y creciendo… Y que no encuentre a ninguna joven para casarse! Yo… Yo solo quiero que se case y poder tener nietos… Hasta el rey del reino de al lado tiene nietos! Y yo no tengo ninguno, encima es mucho más joven que yo! Y no sabes que es que te digan cada vez que te ven cuando se casara tu hijo!

_Cuando acabo de hablar, Setsuna se giro mirando a Kaede. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); No se preocupe mi señor, es mejor con estos temas dejarlo solo y no agobiarlo

Setsuna (Rey); Que? Solo! Dejar al chico solo? Solo con sus tonterías absurdas! Lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse de una vez en elegir esposa y no lo agobio!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); No claro… Pero mi señor, el amor…

Setsuna (Rey); Amor? Que estás diciendo, solo se trata de un joven que encuentra a una joven en un ambiente adecuado y romántico, entonces cuando se haya hecho, nosotros nos encargamos del resto! Y listo

_Setsuna se sentó en la silla de nuevo. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Claro… Un ambiente adecuado y romántico… Quiere que organice algún concurso?

Setsuna (Rey); Que? No, no quiero ningún concurso, no tiene ambiente adecuado eso y nada de romántico, además, el año pasado ya hice uno… Y mi hijo no se fijo ni en una sola joven de TODAS las que había en ese concurso! Si se fijaba más en los patos que habían en ese lago que en todo lo demás! Te lo puedes creer? En los patos!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Quizás estaba pensando en algo en aquel momento mi señor

Setsuna (Rey); Pensando? Sea lo que sea, dudo que estuviera pensando en casarse, realmente no lo entiendo

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Entonces, tiene alguna idea para ello? Mi señor

Setsuna (Rey); Veamos… Déjame pensar… Algo que este bien, lo tengo! Un baile!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Un baile?

Setsuna (Rey); Exacto, un baile! Un baile en el palacio! De esta forma, todas las jóvenes estarán ahí y si mi hijo está presente en el baile, alguna captara su atención no?, No es así?

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si, mi señor, si usted lo dice…

Setsuna (Rey); Entonces los dos se miraran fijamente y con la música adecuada y todo lo demás... Habrá boda por fin! Esta vez tiene que salir bien, lo has entendido?

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor, como ordene, cuando quiere que se celebre el baile?

Setsuna (Rey); Hoy!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Hoy?

Setsuna (Rey); Si! EL baile será esta noche, y procura que no falte ninguna joven del reino, entendido?

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si, mi señor, por cierto, el baile lo quiere con mascara o sin mascara?

Setsuna (Rey); Eh? No, sin mascara, que se vean el rostro, por cierto… Donde esta mi hijo? Quiero hablar sobre esto con él

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Creo que esta con la reina en su habitación

Setsuna (Rey); Bien, iré a verlo, tu prepara el baile y envía a alguien para que envíe las invitaciones a las casas

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Entendido mi señor, ahora con su permiso iré a prepararlo todo para el baile y avisar a que vayan con las invitaciones…

_Las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras tanto, en la habitación del príncipe, el príncipe y la reina estaban hablando.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Konoka estaba sentada en la cama y Evangeline estaba de pie, detrás de ellas había un decorado de una habitación, en que había una ventana, aparte de la cama, también había un escritorio de madera y un armario. _

Konoka (Reina); Hijo, sé que no te gusta hablar sobre el tema, pero, ya han pasado bastantes años… Demasiados… No crees que deberías encontrar a una joven para casarte?, sabes que a tu padre le gustaría que te casaras con alguna joven… Por eso insiste tanto

Evangeline (Príncipe); Me casare cuando quiera y donde quiera

_Evangeline se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados. _

Konoka (Reina); Ya… No es que no te entienda, me gustaría darte más tiempo, pero, tu padre en este tema sabes que es… Impaciente, al final si esto sigue así te comprometerá con alguna joven

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que? Ni hablar, no pienso estar comprometido con alguien que no me gusta, me da igual como se ponga

Konoka (Reina); Lo entiendo, pero, seguro que no estás interesado en ninguna? Tu padre escogió algunas jóvenes para ti, para que pudieras decidir con quién casarte…

Evangeline (Príncipe); No me interesa ninguna de las que escogió

Konoka (Reina); No? Y la joven de hace unos días?

Evangeline (Príncipe); No

Konoka (Reina); Porque?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Era obvio que solo estaba interesada en ser reina, se le notaba nada más entrar por la puerta

Konoka (Reina); Y las demás jóvenes?

Evangeline (Príncipe); No me intereso ninguna

Konoka (Reina); Tampoco? Porque?

_Evangeline dejo de apoyarse en la pared y fue hacia donde estaba Konoka, entonces se detuvo en medio de la habitación. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Porque? Una joven era increíblemente engreída no paraba de creerse superior a todo, otra joven solo sabía hablar de ella y lo sé muy bien porque se paso 2 horas hablando de lo mismo, de ella y nada más que ella, otra joven solo estaba interesada en el dinero en cuanto supo el dinero que teníamos se puso hacer cuentas e hizo una lista larguísima que parecía no tener fin de cosas que quería tener, pero… La joven que colmo la gota del vaso fue la que nada mas en verme hizo el salto del tigre y no quería dejarme, se sujeto a mí de una forma que parecía que… De verdad, no sé como escoge las jóvenes mi padre

_Evangeline se puso la mano en su cintura y miro al público. _

Konoka (Reina); Entiendo… Entonces, crees que algún día te enamorarás de alguna joven? Al menos sentir algo

_Konoka miro a Evangeline fijamente, entonces Evangeline camino hasta la ventana de la habitación y se sentó en el bordillo de ella mirando afuera. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); No lo sé, no sé si algún día podre sentir algo por alguna… Pero, se que debe de estar en algún lugar… Sea en este reino o en otra parte de este mundo, es solo que todavía no he podido encontrarla, pero estoy seguro que cuando la encuentre sentiré algo en mi corazón que hará que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella… Y solo querré estar a su lado, además, antes de nada quiero que la joven me acepte por lo que soy

Konoka (Reina); Quieres decir, un vampiro?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, la mayoría solo le interesa ser reina, no le interesa lo demás, pero seguramente que cuando supiera que soy un vampiro, se iría corriendo

Konoka (Reina); Esta bien, espero que la encuentres algún día… Por lo menos antes de que tu padre se desespere mas todavía…

_Entonces, Setsuna apareció en el escenario y fue donde estaba Konoka. _

Setsuna (Rey); Hola

Konoka (Reina); Hola, nos quieres decir algo querido?

Setsuna (Rey); Si, pero antes, como fue con la joven de hace unos días?

Konoka (Reina); Bueno… Veras

Setsuna (Rey); Tampoco le intereso como el resto

Konoka (Reina); Si, acertaste

Setsuna (Rey); Ya me lo imaginaba que sería eso…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quieres que te explique el porqué?

_Evangeline dejo de mirar por la ventana y miro a Setsuna. _

Konoka (Reina); No hace falta hijo, dime que nos quieres decir?

Setsuna (Rey); Si, bien, sobre eso, veréis, esta noche habrá un baile en el que asistirán todas las jóvenes que hay en el reino

Konoka (Reina); Un baile? Es una buena idea!

_Konoka se levanto de la cama. _

Setsuna (Rey); Si, oh… Por cierto, tú tienes que estar presente en el baile hijo

_Setsuna miro a Evangeline. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que? Porque tengo que estar yo también

_Evangeline dejo de sentarse en el bordillo y fue hacia Setsuna. _

Setsuna (Rey); Porque puede que al fin capte tu atención alguna joven y así casarte con ella

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ah… Otra vez con ese tema, siempre lo mismo, bien, asistiré al baile como dices

_Evangeline puso cara de enfado y miro hacia otro lado mientras tenía las manos en su cintura. _

Setsuna (Rey); Bien, ya tengo ganas de que empiece el baile

Konoka (Reina); Sera divertido!

_Konoka miraba a Setsuna mientras le sonreía. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si… Claro… Seguro…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 3, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Cuando Evangeline acabo la frase, se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras que en el palacio estaban preparando el baile, cenicienta estaba limpiando la casa, entonces un guardia de palacio llamo a la puerta

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas mostrando a Negi limpiando la casa, detrás de Negi había el mismo decorado que en la escena de cuando estaba hablando con Yuna, pero esta vez Negi estaba fregando el suelo. _

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Abrir la puerta

Negi (Cenicienta); Quien puede ser?

_Negi dejo de limpiar, abrió la puerta y Chachamaru entro en la casa._

Negi (Cenicienta); Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarle en algo?

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Buenas tardes, tengo un mensaje urgente de su majestad

_Chachamaru dio la invitación a Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Gracias

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Bien, ahora si me permite, tengo que ir a las demás casas

_Chachamaru dejo el escenario, entonces Negi miro la carta._

Negi (Cenicienta); Que pondrá en la carta? El guardia dijo que era urgente… Tendré que interrumpir la canción del ruiseñor…

_Se cerraron las cortinas y aparecieron Yuna, Asuna y Ayaka, detrás de ellas había un decorado de una habitación que tenía unas ventanas con cortinas, en el escenario había un piano y algunos muebles de madera, Yuna estaba tocando el piano, mientras que Ayaka y Asuna estaban a su lado de pie, entonces Negi llamo a la puerta y entro._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah… Perdone señora…

_Yuna dejo de tocar el piano y miro a Negi. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Cenicienta! Te dije que no interrumpieras para nada!

Ayaka (Anastasia); No sabrá lo que significan esas palabras madre

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo sé, pero… Un guardia de palacio vino a casa y me dio esta carta… Dijo que era urgente

_Negi enseño la carta para que la vieran. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Una carta urgente?

Asuna (Griselda); De palacio?

_Ayaka y Asuna fueron donde estaba Negi. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Dámela cenicienta!

Asuna (Griselda); No! Dámela a mí!

_Asuna y Ayaka intentaban quitarle la carta a Negi._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Es mía! La he pedido antes que tú!

Asuna (Griselda); No! Es mía! Dámela!

_Yuna se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y fue hacia Negi. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas, chicas, compostura, ya la leo yo

_Yuna le cogió la carta a Negi._

Yuna (Madrastra); Veamos dice; "Sus majestades los reyes tienen el placer de invitar a todas las jóvenes casaderas del reino al baile que se celebrara esta noche en el palacio en honor al joven príncipe"

Asuna (Griselda); Un baile en el palacio!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Y invitan a todas las jóvenes casaderas, es decir, nosotras!

Asuna (Griselda); Si!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Llevare mi vestido nuevo! Cuando el príncipe me vea, seguro que se enamorara de mí

Asuna (Griselda); Estas equivocada hermana, se enamorara de mí, bailara conmigo toda la noche!

Yuna (Madrastra); Estoy segura de que las dos seréis las chicas más bellas y elegantes que nunca haya visto el príncipe, ahora hijas, tenemos que darnos prisa, no tenemos todo el día, el baile es esta noche

_Antes de que dejaran el escenario, Negi las detuvo._

Negi (Cenicienta); Esperar

Yuna (Madrastra); Que quieres ahora cenicienta?

Negi (Cenicienta); Señora… Entonces, podre ir yo?

_Asuna cruzo los brazos igual que Ayaka y miraron a Negi._

Asuna (Griselda); Tu? Al baile de palacio? Ha!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Te imaginas, Griselda, cenicienta bailando con el príncipe

Asuna (Griselda); Señorita, me concede este baile?

Ayaka (Anastasia); Sería un honor, le importaría sujetarme la escoba, por favor? HA! HA! HA!

Negi (Cenicienta); Bueno y porque no? La carta dice que por orden de los reyes, todas las jóvenes deben ir al baile

_Yuna miro de nuevo la carta._

Yuna (Madrastra); Es cierto, en la carta está escrito eso, no veo la razón por la que no puedas ir… Si acabas las tareas de casa…

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo hare! Lo prometo, acabare a tiempo!

Yuna (Madrastra); Oh y por supuesto, encuentra algo de ropa decente para el baile en vez de esos trapos que llevas

_Yuna le señalo a Negi la ropa que llevaba._

Negi (Cenicienta); Encontrare algo de ropa, gracias señora!

_Negi dejo el escenario._

Asuna (Griselda); Pero madre! Porque! Ella nos dejara en ridículo delante de todos! No tiene ninguna ropa decente

_Asuna miro a Yuna fijamente mientras tenia la mano en su pecho. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Tiene razón madre, nos dejara en ridículo, no tiene maneras, es una sirvienta, siempre usa esas ropas horribles, sabes lo que le has dicho?

_Ayaka miro a Yuna mientras tenia la mano en su cintura._

Yuna (Madrastra); Por supuesto, dije; "Si acabas"

Asuna (Griselda); Ah… Si ella acaba…

Yuna (Madrastra); Si, si acaba

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que lista eres madre

Yuna (Madrastra); Vamos chicas, tenemos mucho que hacer

_Las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron Negi estaba de pie, detrás de él había un decorado de una habitación que era la suya, en el escenario había una cama y un mueble de madera._

Negi (Cenicienta); Debo de darme prisa en hacer las tareas y así hacerme un vestido para el baile

_Entonces se escucharon las voces de Asuna, Ayaka y Yuna._

Asuna (Griselda); Cenicienta! Prepárame el baño!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Yo quiero que me prepares el baño también! Y después plancha mi vestido y rápido! Oh… Y ten cuidado con los volantes del vestido

Yuna (Madrastra); Cenicienta prepara el baño a las tres, después sube y péinanos, también haznos la manicura, plancha la ropa y dile a la persona del carruaje que esté listo para cuando salgamos

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora!

Asuna (Griselda); Cenicienta! Date prisa!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Cenicienta!

Negi (Cenicienta); Ya voy!

_Negi dejo el escenario y aparecieron Chisame, Fuka y Fumika._

Fumika (Ratón); Pobre Cenicienta…

Fuka (Ratón); Cenicienta! Cenicienta! Siempre lo mismo! Es que… No saben hacer nada?

Chisame (Ratón); Sabéis que?

Fuka (Ratón); Que?

Chisame (Ratón); Cenicienta no irá al baile

Fumika (Ratón); No?

Fuka (Ratón); Porque!

Chisame (Ratón); Ya lo veis, enviaran trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo a ella, por eso, nunca será capaz de terminar a tiempo

Fumika (Ratón); Tienes razón, Cenicienta nunca será capaz de terminar su vestido…

Fuka (Ratón); Pobre Cenicienta, no es justo! Siempre igual! Cenicienta… Cenicienta… Limpia las ventanas!, barre la casa!, friega los platos!, plancha la ropa!

_Se escucho la voz de Asuna._

Asuna (Griselda); Cenicienta!

Fuka (Ratón); Otra vez! Porque soy un ratón porque sino…

_Fuka tenía el brazo levantado con la mano cerrada y con una expresión de enfado, entonces Chisame fue hacia Fuka y le puso la mano encima del hombro. _

Chisame (Ratón); Cálmate, tengo una idea, nosotros le haremos el vestido a Cenicienta

Fuka (Ratón); En serio? Si, es una buena idea!

Fumika (Ratón); Si!

Chisame (Ratón); Entonces, empecemos con el vestido

_Se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras los ratones hacían el vestido a Cenicienta, la madrastra y las hermanastras estaban discutiendo sobre la ropa que llevarían al baile

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Asuna, Ayaka discutían sobre las ropas que llevaban, mientras Yuna las miraba, detrás de ellas había un decorado de otra habitación, en el escenario había un armario, dos camas y muebles de madera. _

Asuna (Griselda); Madre, porque si todas las chicas llevan vestidos bonitos, yo siempre tengo que llevar estos vestidos fuera de moda! Y esta cinta… No la pienso llevar, es horrible!

_Asuna tiro la cinta al suelo. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); De que te quejas? Este collar sí que es realmente horrible! No lo quiero, a la basura!

_Ayaka señalo Asuna con la mano en que llevaba el collar y lo tiro al suelo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas, compostura

Asuna (Griselda); Pero madre, el príncipe no se fijara en mi!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Exacto!

_Mientras discutían Fuka y Fumika aparecieron, cogieron la cinta y el collar que habían tirado y dejaron el escenario._

Yuna (Madrastra); Tranquilas, estoy segura de que el príncipe se fijara en vosotras y las demás jóvenes del baile tendrán envidia de vosotras

Asuna (Griselda); De verdad madre?

Yuna (Madrastra); Si

Asuna (Griselda); Entonces, seguro que el príncipe pensara que soy hermosa!

Ayaka (Anastasia); No, el príncipe se sorprenderá de mi hermoso cabello!

_Ayaka se aparto su cabello con la mano. _

Asuna (Griselda); No seas ingenua, el príncipe se enamorara de mi, será amor a primera vista!

_Asuna levanto el brazo y señalo Ayaka con el dedo._

Ayaka (Anastasia); No! El príncipe se enamorara de mi!

_Ayaka puso su mano en el pecho._

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Tenemos que ir al baile, dejar de discutir y daos prisa! Oh, es cierto… Cenicienta!

_Negi apareció en el escenario._

Negi (Cenicienta); Me llamaba señora?

Yuna (Madrastra); Si, quiero que vayas a comprar la comida para mañana y también que compres ropa y todo lo que te he puesto en la lista, date prisa

_Yuna le dio la lista a Negi. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora

_Negi dejo el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron Negi llevaba una cesta con la comida que tenía que comprar, las bolsas de la ropa y todas las demás cosas que había en la lista, detrás había un decorado de un mercado y un reloj, en el escenario habían paradas, en ellas estaban Satsuki, Mana y Shiina, cada una en parada distinta. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Bien, creo que no falta nada mas… Espero no tropezarme, con todo lo que llevo es difícil saber por dónde voy… Qué hora debe ser? Espero que no se me haya hecho demasiado tarde…

_Negi miro al reloj que había y cuando vio la hora que era se dio cuenta de que se había hecho tarde._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah! Debo darme prisa en volver!

_En ese momento Evangeline apareció en el escenario, entonces Negi se puso a correr, los dos chocaron y se cayeron al suelo con todo lo que Negi había comprado. _

Negi (Cenicienta); AH! Qué golpe… Lo siento! es culpa mía, no veía por donde iba…

Evangeline (Príncipe); No importa, estas bien?

_Evangeline se levanto del suelo. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Si…

_Negi y Evangeline se quedaron unos segundos mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en ese momento, entonces Negi se puso a recoger lo que se le había caído._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Espera, te ayudo a recoger las cosas

Negi (Cenicienta); Gracias…

_Cuando acabaron, se levantaron del suelo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si que vas cargada, no tienes a nadie que te ayude?

Negi (Cenicienta); No

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ya veo, quieres que te ayude con ello? Así podrás ver por dónde vas

Negi (Cenicienta); Que? No, no hace falta

Evangeline (Príncipe); Estas segura?

Negi (Cenicienta); Si

Evangeline (Príncipe); Como quieras, por cierto, porque tenias tanta prisa?

Negi (Cenicienta); Bueno, quería regresar donde vivo para poder ir al baile…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Al baile? El de palacio?

Negi (Cenicienta); Si, nunca he estado en uno, por eso me gustaría poder ir

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ah, claro, deben de haberte dado la invitación

Negi (Cenicienta); Si, bueno, yo debería irme…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Claro, perdona, no te entretengo más

Negi (Cenicienta); Gracias

_Antes de que Negi dejara el escenario, Evangeline le detuvo. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Por cierto

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Espero que puedas ir al baile, seguro que al príncipe le gustaría conocerte

Negi (Cenicienta); El príncipe? No creo que se fijara en mí…

_Negi tenía la mirada en el suelo y Evangeline le sonrió. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quien sabe, entonces, adiós

Negi (Cenicienta); Adiós!

_Negi dejo el escenario, entonces Evangeline miro al techo del escenario como si estuviera mirando el cielo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ah… Al final no le pregunte como se llamaba… Bueno, podre preguntárselo en el baile

_Las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, Evangeline _estaba en su habitación, estaba apoyada en el bordillo de la ventana mirando, entonces Madoka llamo a la puerta y entro en la habitación, en el escenario había una cama bastante amplia, un armario, un escritorio, una mesa en la que había encima de ella una bandeja con un jarrón de agua y unos vasos, también al lado de la mesa había una silla.

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Hola

_Madoka saludo con la mano, entonces Evangeline miro a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh? Eres tú… A que has venido?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Vaya, no hace falta que te alegres tanto al verme, dime, como esta nuestro príncipe favorito hoy? Animado por el baile de esta noche?

_Madoka se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación, cogió un vaso de la bandeja y se puso agua en el. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); El baile?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Si, ya sabes, aquel que ha organizado tu padre

Evangeline (Príncipe); Para eso has venido no?

_Evangeline miro a Madoka fijamente._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh vamos, sabes que me gustan ese tipo de fiestas… Por cierto que hacías mirando por la ventana? Si hubiera algo interesante lo entendería, pero solo se ve el palacio y el bosque de enfrente

Evangeline (Príncipe); Estaba pensando

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Pensando? Se puede saber en qué? Déjame adivinar, en el baile y en el asunto de casarte con alguna joven de las que este

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tal vez… No exactamente

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No? Bueno de todas formas, ya sé que no te gustara ninguna, y entonces en que pensabas?

_Madoka cogió el vaso y empezó a beber. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); En una joven que conocí esta tarde

_Madoka hizo ver que se atragantaba al beber, dejo el vaso en la bandeja y miro a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Tu? Interesado por una joven? Si se entera tu padre…

Evangeline (Príncipe); No le digas nada sobre esto, al menos de momento, entendido?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Claro, como quieras, y dime como se llama?

Evangeline (Príncipe); No lo se

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Donde vive?

Evangeline (Príncipe); No lo sé, no se lo pude preguntar

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Sabes si ira al baile?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, tiene la invitación

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bueno es algo, al menos esta vez no prestaras más atención a los patos, cada vez que recuerdo el concurso…

_Evangeline le dio una mirada asesina a Madoka haciéndola callar, entonces las cortinas se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, Yuna, Ayaka y Asuna estaban en una habitación, en el escenario había una cama, muebles de madera, un espejo y una alfombra en el suelo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Bien, ya estamos listas, faltan pocos minutos para el baile… Cenicienta!

_Negi apareció en el escenario. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora?

Yuna (Madrastra); Esta listo el carruaje?

Negi (Cenicienta); Si, el carruaje está listo señora

Yuna (Madrastra); Pero… Cenicienta, no estas lista todavía?

Negi (Cenicienta); No señora, porque no iré al baile

Yuna (Madrastra); No? Porque?

Negi (Cenicienta); Porque no tuve tiempo de hacer mi vestido

Yuna (Madrastra); Oh… Es una lástima! Pero no te preocupes, habrá más bailes…

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora, buenas noches

_Negi dejo el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron Negi estaba en su habitación y vio el vestido. El vestido era de color verde claro, no tenía mangas y llevaba unos lazos de adorno._

Negi (Cenicienta); Eso es… Un vestido? Pero… Como…

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika aparecieron en el escenario._

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta!

Fuka (Ratón); Hicimos el vestido para ti!

Chisame (Ratón); Si, acabamos el vestido a tiempo

Negi (Cenicienta); No sé que decir… Gracias!

Chisame (Ratón); No te preocupes, pero, ahora date prisa! Antes de que se vayan!

Negi (Cenicienta); Si!

_Negi dejo el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron Yuna, Ayaka y Asuna estaban en la entrada de la puerta a punto de marcharse, detrás de ellas había un decorado de una sala en la que había muebles de madera, un espejo y una alfombra en el suelo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Bien, Vámonos!

_Negi apareció en el escenario._

Negi (Cenicienta); Esperar!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que?

Asuna (Griselda); Es Cenicienta!

Negi (Cenicienta); Esperar por favor!

_Negi fue hacia donde estaban Yuna, Ayaka y Asuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Pero… Como…

Negi (Cenicienta); Tengo un vestido, puedo ir así?

Asuna (Griselda); Madre! No la dejes ir al baile!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Eso!

_Asuna y Ayaka miraban a Yuna, entonces Yuna levanto la mano para que no hablaran más, entonces fue hacia Negi. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas, chicas, hicimos un trato, verdad Cenicienta? También… El collar que llevas puesto… Es muy hermoso no te parece Anastasia?

_Yuna toco el collar que llevaba Negi mientras se lo mostraba a Ayaka._

Ayaka (Anastasia); NO, no estoy de acuerdo… Yo pienso que… AH! Ese collar es mío! Devuélvemelo!

_Ayaka fue donde estaba Negi y le quito el collar destrozándolo. _

Asuna (Griselda); Madre mira! Esa cinta es mía!

_Asuna fue donde estaba Negi y le quito la cinta, mientras se escucho la voz de Fuka._

Fuka (Ratón); Como pueden decir eso! Ellas dijeron que no querían esas cosas!

_Ayaka y Asuna destrozaron el vestido a Negi._

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Chicas! Parar! Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde al palacio, buenas noches Cenicienta

_Yuna, Ayaka y Asuna dejaron el escenario._

Negi (Cenicienta); Porque…

_Negi dejo el escenario, entonces Chisame, Fuka y Fumika aparecieron en el escenario._

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta!

Chisame (Ratón); Sigámosla!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario, entonces se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura._

Kazumi (Narrador); Cenicienta dejo la casa y se fue a un jardín que había cerca de donde vivía, entonces, se sentó en un banco y se puso a llorar

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Negi estaba sentado en un banco llorando, detrás de él había un decorado de un parque, en el escenario habían varios bancos para sentarse, una fuente, arboles, una calabaza, un perro y un caballo, también se bajaron las luces del escenario un poco para que se viera oscuro, y así pareciera que fuera de noche. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Porque? No puedo creerlo! Desde que mi padre murió, mi vida ha cambiado tanto, no tiene solución, bueno, no importa, después de todo, que es un baile en el palacio? Seguro que es algo muy aburrido, molesto y completamente… Maravilloso y me lo voy a perder… Esto no cambiara nunca… Nada vale la pena…

_Nodoka apareció en el escenario._

Nodoka (Hada); Que te ocurre? Supongo que no estarás hablado en serio

Negi (Cenicienta); Por supuesto que si… Ya he perdido toda esperanza…

_Nodoka fue donde estaba Negi y le puso su mano en el hombro. _

Nodoka (Hada); Si hubieras perdido toda esperanza yo no estaría aquí, y aquí estoy! Oh, vamos sécate esas lagrimas, no puedes ir al baile con esa cara

Negi (Cenicienta); Al baile? Pero si yo no…

_Negi se quito las lágrimas y miro a Nodoka._

Nodoka (Hada); Por supuesto que iras al baile! Pero debemos darnos prisa… La magia tarda un poco…

Negi (Cenicienta); La magia? Entonces tú eres…

Nodoka (Hada); Yo soy tu hada madrina! Veamos… Es necesario un carruaje, caballos, un cochero y un lacayo, bueno, para eso, usare los ratones y otros animales que hayan por aquí, bien, empecemos!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika aparecieron en el escenario, entonces Nodoka movió la varita y se apagaron las luces, cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, había un carruaje en el escenario. _

Fumika (Ratón); Ella convirtió la calabaza en un carruaje!

_Nodoka movió la varita de nuevo e hicieron lo mismo que antes. _

Fuka (Ratón); Ahora ha convertido al caballo en un cochero y al perro en un lacayo!

Nodoka (Hada); Faltan caballos… Ya sé! Los ratones!

_Nodoka miro a Chisame, Fuka y Fumika._

Chisame (Ratón); Oh… Ella se refiere a nosotros!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika retrocedieron._

Nodoka (Hada); No os preocupéis, no queréis ayudar a Cenicienta?

Fumika (Ratón); Si!

Fuka (Ratón); Claro!

Chisame (Ratón); Por supuesto!

Nodoka (Hada); Bien

_Las luces del escenario se apagaron, Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario y pusieron caballos en su lugar, entonces, encendieron de nuevo las luces._

Nodoka (Hada); Perfecto! Todo listo!

Negi (Cenicienta); Disculpe…

Nodoka (Hada); Si?

_Nodoka miro de nuevo a Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Mi ropa…

Nodoka (Hada); Oh, si… Tu ropa es…

_Nodoka vio la ropa destrozada que llevaba Negi. _

Nodoka (Hada); AH! Perdona, la ropa, no puedes ir con **eso**! Ahora mismo te daré un vestido!

_Las luces se apagaron, entonces Negi dejo el escenario se cambio de ropa rápidamente, volvió al escenario y encendieron las luces._

Nodoka (Hada); Estas hermosa con ese vestido

_Negi llevaba ahora un vestido de color rojo claro, sin mangas y unos guantes largos de color negro._

Negi (Cenicienta); Es un vestido precioso! Hasta tengo zapatos de cristal! Gracias! Es como un sueño

Nodoka (Hada); Si, pero como en todos los sueños… Tiene un final, cuando las campanas suenen a medianoche, tendrás que dejar el baile y volver, entonces después de unos minutos, el hechizo desaparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes, recuérdalo Cenicienta a las doce

Negi (Cenicienta); Está bien, no sé como darle las gracias

Nodoka (Hada); No te preocupes por eso! Vamos! Vete o llegaras tarde al baile!

Negi (Cenicienta); Si! Adiós!

_Negi se subió al carruaje y dejo el escenario._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 4, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ <strong>

**-El carruaje, los caballos, la calabaza y el perro fueron inventos de Satomi y Chao, el cochero y el lacayo, eran Chizuru y Misa. **

**- Cuando Negi está comprando, Evangeline aparece pero no vestida como un príncipe sino como la gente del pueblo, por eso no se le reconoce. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Cuando Negi dejo el escenario, se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras Cenicienta iba hacia el palacio, los reyes, el príncipe y uno de los guardias estaban viendo el baile de palacio.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Konoka y Setsuna estaban sentadas en un palco y Kaede estaba con ellas al lado de pie, mientras que Evangeline estaba sentada en otro palco, Akira, Haruna, Makie, Zazie y otras más que inventaron Satomi y Chao estaban en el escenario, detrás había un decorado de una sala que tenía unas ventanas amplias con cortinas._

Setsuna (Rey); Míralo, aburrido, no muestra interés en ninguna joven

_Setsuna miro a Evangeline y después señalo a las que había en el escenario. _

Konoka (Reina); Debes tener paciencia, seguro que algún día se interesara por alguna

_Konoka miraba a Setsuna sonriéndole._

Setsuna (Rey); Algún día… Y cuando será ese día! Realmente no lo entiendo! Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que él se interese por alguna? Organice un concurso, le escogí jóvenes doncellas y un montón de cosas más! Pero él no se fijo en ninguna!

_Setsuna se tapo la cara con la mano._

Konoka (Reina); Debes de darle más tiempo

_Konoka puso su mano en el hombro de Setsuna, entonces Setsuna se aparto la mano que tenía en su rostro y miro a Konoka._

Setsuna (Rey); Tiempo? Mas tiempo todavía? Al final el rey del reino de al lado será bisabuelo a este paso y no me extrañaría!

Konoka (Reina); No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Setsuna (Rey); Guardia! Dile a mi hijo que baje a saludar a las doncellas!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor

_Kaede bajo del palco y se fue al que estaba Evangeline, mientras Evangeline estaba apoyándose la cara con la mano en el asiento mirando con una expresión aburrida a las que había en el escenario. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Su alteza, el rey quiere que vayas a saludar a las doncellas

Evangeline (Príncipe); Esta bien

_Evangeline bajo del palco, mientras que Gu Fei apareció en el escenario, saco un papel que tenia y comenzó a leerlo. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); La princesa Azie de la malabare

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); La princesa Haru de la mange

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); La princesa Kira de la natazione

_Evangeline las saludo. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Las madmuaseles Griselda y Anastasia Tremanie

_Ayaka, Asuna y Yuna aparecieron en el escenario, entonces Evangeline miro al techo del escenario. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh… Lo que tengo que aguantar, esto no se acaba nunca

Setsuna (Rey); Bah! Te diste cuenta? Esta aburrido y no se fija en ninguna!

_Setsuna cruzo los brazos. _

Konoka (Reina); Paciencia

Setsuna (Rey); Paciencia? Yo a su edad estaba casado!

Konoka (Reina); Eran otros tiempos

Setsuna (Rey); Como que otros tiempos? Que quieres decir con eso?

Konoka (Reina); No te preocupes, se casara cuando encuentre a la joven apropiada

_Madoka apareció en el escenario y subió al palco donde estaban Setsuna, Konoka y Kaede._

Setsuna (Rey); Entonces, a que está esperando? Quiero que se case de una vez!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Tu esposa tiene razón

_Setsuna y Konoka se giraron para mirar a Madoka._

Setsuna (Rey); Que? Pero… Y tú que haces aquí? Siempre te encuentro en todas las fiestas que hago, ha que has venido?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); De tal palo tal astilla… Me gustan este tipo de fiestas

Setsuna (Rey); Ya te encantan, siempre te encuentro con un plato o con alguna bebida en la mano

_Setsuna miraba el refresco que Madoka llevaba. _

Konoka (Reina); Recuerda que es amigo de nuestro hijo, por eso viene a las que hacemos, no?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Claro

Setsuna (Rey); Bah, de todas formas déjame ver si mi hijo presta atención en alguna joven

_Madoka miro de reojo a otro lado. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Si son todas como las que anteriores…

Setsuna (Rey); Que quieres decir con eso?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Nada

_Setsuna miro a Evangeline de nuevo._

Setsuna (Rey); Oh, mira, esa joven parece la apropiada

_Evangeline saludo a una de las doncellas y cuando acabo de saludar bostezo._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No, tampoco capto su interés, cuantas van ya?

_Konoka miro a Madoka y le sonrió._

Konoka (Reina); Creo que unas cinco

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bien, quizá supere el record

Setsuna (Rey); Cuando dices que te vas?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Mira, va a saludar otra joven

_Setsuna se giro, pero vio que Evangeline la saludo y después miro hacia otra parte._

Setsuna (Rey); AH! No lo entiendo! Debe de haber al menos una que haga de una buena madre!

_Madoka estaba bebiendo el refresco que tenía en ese momento, entonces hizo ver que se ahogaba mientras bebía. _

Konoka (Reina); Querido!

Setsuna (Rey); Ejem, digo esposa

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si me permitís recordarle majestad, trate de advertiros… Pero… No me prestasteis atención, pensasteis que en el baile, el joven encontraría a la joven de sus sueños…

_En ese momento, Negi apareció en el escenario._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Y esa joven?

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Os imaginas que el joven príncipe se inclina ante la concurrencia, levanta la vista y de repente se queda de piedra, porque allí delante de sus propios ojos, descubre a la joven de sus sueños, quien es ella o de donde viene?

_Evangeline fue donde estaba Negi y mientras Kaede hablaba, Setsuna miraba a Evangeline y Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Perdona, quien eres? No te había visto antes

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah? Disculpe alteza, acabo de llegar…

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); No le importa porque su corazón le dice que esa joven es la que siempre ha estado esperando… Pero esas cosas solo pasan en los cuentos, pero en la realidad no pasan esas cosas

Setsuna (Rey); Con que no eh! Mira eso! Quien es ella? La conoces?

_Setsuna había cogido del brazo a Kaede y le señalaba a Negi para que le viera. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); No mi señor, no la conozco de nada

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Debe de ser ella…

_Konoka miro a Madoka. _

Konoka (Reina); Has dicho algo?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que? No, nada

Setsuna (Rey); Así que no la conoces… Bueno no importa! Por fin encontró a alguien! La música! Rápido! Rápido! Poner el vals! Y bajar las luces!

_Konoka miro a Setsuna. _

Konoka (Reina); Cálmate querido…

_Detrás del escenario, Chao cogió el CD que hicieron y lo puso, mientras que bajaron las luces y solo enfocaron a Evangeline y Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quieres bailar?

_Evangeline le tendió la mano a Negi. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Que? Esta bien

_Negi le cogió la mano a Evangeline y empezaron a bailar. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Estoy un poco nerviosa… Es la primera vez que bailo con alguien…

Evangeline (Príncipe); No te preocupes, yo te guiare

_Mientras, Setsuna y Konoka se levantaron de sus asientos._

Setsuna (Rey); Bien! Esto está hecho! Iremos a descansar…

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Tenéis razón… Yo también iré-

_Setsuna iba a dejar el palco con Konoka, pero entonces se detuvo y miro a Kaede._

Setsuna (Rey); NO! Me estaba refiriendo a la reina y a mí! Tú te quedas aquí vigilando!

_Konoka miro a Setsuna. _

Konoka (Reina); Creo que él debería descansar también, estuvo todo el día preparando el baile

Setsuna (Rey); Esta bien… Entonces, envía alguien para que nadie los moleste y cuando mi hijo se le declare a la joven, que venga a avisarme inmediatamente, entendido?

_Kaede hizo una reverencia._

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor, así lo hare

Setsuna (Rey); Bien

_Setsuna y Konoka dejaron el escenario. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bueno, creo que también iré…

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); También prefiere irse? Señor

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No me llames así, no hace falta que seas tan formal y no, me refería a que iré a coger otro refresco se me ha acabado el que tengo

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Como quiera señor

_Madoka miro a Kaede y le dio el refresco que tenia._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Te dije que no me llamaras "Señor"

_Madoka señalo a Kaede._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Eso es por llamarme de esa forma, tira la lata por mi

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Como quiera señor

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Sabes, a veces pienso que más que ser un guardia de palacio, pareces un mayordomo con esa actitud…

_Madoka bajo del palco y dejo a Kaede, mientras, Evangeline y Negi seguían bailando. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quieres que después de bailar vayamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín de palacio?

Negi (Cenicienta); Esta bien

_Mientras bailaban, Asuna, Ayaka, Yuna, Zazie, Akira, Makie y Haruna los miraban. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Quien es ella madre?

Asuna (Griselda); La conocemos?

_Ayaka y Asuna miraron a Yuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Bueno, parece que el príncipe la conoce…

_Yuna seguía mirando a Evangeline y Negi. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Pero… Yo nunca la había visto antes

Yuna (Madrastra); Yo tampoco, un momento… La cara de esa joven… Me resulta familiar…

_Yuna puso su mano en la barbilla, entonces, la música termino y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Evangeline y Negi estaban de pie, detrás había un decorado de un jardín, en el escenario había una fuente de agua y unos bancos para sentarse. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Al final bailaste bien

Negi (Cenicienta); Eso es porque me guiasteis

Evangeline (Príncipe); Me recuerdas… Tú… Eres con quien me encontré esta tarde verdad?

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

_Negi miro a Evangeline. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); No te diste cuenta? Soy el mismo joven que conociste, el que te ayudo con lo que habías comprado

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah! No lo sabía! Perdone yo-

Evangeline (Príncipe); No importa, ya te lo dije no? Hay veces que me apetece salir a dar una vuelta, pero sin que me reconozcan, a lo mejor te parece extraño

_Evangeline se alejo unos pasos de Negi y miro hacia otro lado._

Negi (Cenicienta); No, solo es curioso

_Negi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Curioso…

_Evangeline cerró los ojos._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ocurre algo?

_Negi miro de nuevo a Evangeline._

Evangeline (Príncipe); No, es solo que… Eres diferente a las demás

_Evangeline se giro y fue hacia Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Soy diferente?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si

Negi (Cenicienta); Puedo preguntarle… En que soy diferente?

_Evangeline miro hacia el público._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Las otras doncellas que mi padre escogió, eran… Ah… Mejor no hablemos de ello

Negi (Cenicienta); Esta bien, como quiera

_Pasaron unos segundos sin decirse nada, entonces Evangeline miro a Negi de reojo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Veras…

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quiero decirte algo importante sobre mi…

Negi (Cenicienta); Algo…Importante?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si

Negi (Cenicienta); Que es?

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Yo…Soy… Soy un vampiro

_Negi puso cara de sorprendido y dio un paso atrás._

Negi (Cenicienta); Que! Un vampiro? Pero… Como… Quiero decir eso es…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Se que cuesta de creerlo, pero pertenezco a una familia de vampiros, también puedo entender de que estés asustada, pero no te hare ningún daño

_Evangeline fue hacia Negi y puso sus manos en el rostro de Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Yo…

_Evangeline se acerco al rostro de Negi cada vez más, entonces cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la campana empezó a sonar indicando la medianoche._

Negi (Cenicienta); No!

_Negi se aparto._

Evangeline (Príncipe); No?

Negi (Cenicienta); Es medianoche!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, lo se

Negi (Cenicienta); Adiós!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que?

_Antes de que Negi se fuera, Evangeline le sujeto el brazo. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); No, espera, no te puedes ir…

Negi (Cenicienta); Por favor… Debo de irme, dejadme marchar

Evangeline (Príncipe); Porque? Debe de haber alguna razón para que te quieras ir

_Evangeline miro a Negi seriamente._

Negi (Cenicienta); No…No puedo decíroslo…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Es porque tu familia te está esperando? Si es así puedo llevarte y…

Negi (Cenicienta); No es eso…

_Negi miraba hacia otro lado con su rostro ensombrecido. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Entonces… Es porque te dije que soy un vampiro? Es por eso?

_La campana sonó de nuevo._

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo siento, adiós!

_Negi aparto el brazo de Evangeline y dejo el escenario._

Evangeline (Príncipe); No espera! Regresa! Ni siquiera se tu nombre! Como puedo encontrarte? Espera!

_Evangeline dejo el escenario corriendo y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Negi apareció en el baile de palacio de nuevo corriendo y lo dejo, entonces apareció Evangeline siguiéndole, pero Akira, Makie y Haruna le bloquearon el camino._

Akira (Doncella); Quien es esa joven?

Haruna (Doncella); Como se llama?

Makie (Doncella); La conoce?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Dejadme pasar, señoritas

Haruna (Doncella); Te quiero!

Akira (Doncella); Por favor, bailad conmigo!

Haruna (Doncella); Eres tan atractivo!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Señoritas… DEJADME PASAR!

_Gu Fei apareció en el escenario._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Algún problema alteza?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Guardia! Persigue a esa joven! No dejes que se vaya!

_Gu Fei se puso la mano en la frente._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); A sus ordenes!

_Gu Fei dejo el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Negi estaba en el escenario y fue hacia el carruaje, detrás había un decorado de una entrada. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Tengo que salir de aquí!

_Mientras Negi iba al carruaje se le cayó un zapato de cristal. _

Negi (Cenicienta); No! El zapato de cristal!

Negi iba a cogerlo pero Gu Fei apareció en el escenario.

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Señorita! Un momento!

_Negi se subió al carruaje y dejo el zapato._

Negi (Cenicienta); Deprisa! Vámonos!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Espere! Su zapato de cristal!

_Negi se fue en el carruaje y dejo el escenario._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Guardias! Guardias! Cerrar las puertas! Detener a ese carruaje que no escape!

_Se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Evangeline estaba esperando en la sala del baile de palacio, entonces apareció Gu Fei._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Y bien? Donde está la joven?

_Evangeline miro a Gu Fei. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Lo siento alteza! No pudimos detenerla! Se subió en el carruaje y se fue

Evangeline (Príncipe); Se fue? Iré a buscarla

_Evangeline iba a irse, pero Gu Fei le detuvo. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No, esperar, ella debe de estar muy lejos de aquí ahora!

_Evangeline se giro._

Evangeline (Príncipe); No me importa, quiero encontrarla

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Lo entiendo, pero el reino es demasiado grande

_Evangeline se fijo en el zapato de cristal que llevaba Gu Fei. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que llevas ahí?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Oh? Ah sí! Es un zapato de cristal, la joven con las prisas se lo dejo

_Gu Fei enseño el zapato que llevaba en la mano._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Debéis encontrarla, esa joven es la que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo… Y solo me casare con ella

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero alteza… No sabemos nada de la joven… Como vamos a encontrarla?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Pregunta a todos los del palacio si la conocían, entendido?

_Gu Fei se puso la mano en la frente._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si alteza!

Evangeline (Príncipe); También, informa a mi padre de lo ocurrido

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si, Que?... Al rey?

_Gu Fei retiro su mano y su rostro se ensombreció._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, tenéis algún problema con ello?

_Gu Fei empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No! Ninguno! Como ordene!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Bien

_Gu Fei dejo el escenario y apareció Madoka. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tu?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Vine para ver que es lo que pasaba, te noto algo tenso, dime donde está la joven que estaba contigo?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quien? Como sabes que estaba con alguien

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Te vi desde el palco, era ella la que me dijiste?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Y donde esta? Ha ido al servicio?

_Evangeline puso cara de enfado. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); NO, se fue

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah? Ni siquiera la has acompañado a la salida?

_Evangeline cerró los ojos. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); No, me dejo

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No? Le hiciste algo para que se enfadara? Deberías de ser…

Evangeline (Príncipe); NO LE HICE NADA! Se fue corriendo cuando era medianoche y ni siquiera pude saber su nombre!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh, vaya debe de ser una chica tímida

_Madoka se puso la mano en la barbilla, cerró los ojos y movía la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo sí. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Porque no te tomas las cosas un poco más en serio

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Entonces no tienes ninguna pista para encontrarla?

_Madoka miro a Evangeline con una mirada seria. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Solo tengo un zapato de cristal

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que? Un zapato? Se puede saber que es lo que has estado haciendo para tener un zapato suyo?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Nada! Se le cayó mientras se iba!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh… Que pena que no se le hubiera caído su dirección en vez del zapato eh?

_Madoka miraba a Evangeline sonriendo. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Cállate! Me sacas de quicio!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No te lo tomes así, solo era una broma, por cierto donde dices que esta ese zapato?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ah? Lo tiene un guardia, le dije que informara a mi padre sobre ello

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); AH!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que ocurre?

_Evangeline miro a Madoka con cara de curiosidad, entonces las luces del escenario se apagaron, enfocaron solo a Madoka y se escuchaba una música de fondo, mientras Madoka saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su rostro como si se estuviera secando una lágrima. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Como pudiste enviar al pobre guardia, con el carácter que tiene tu padre, cuando se entere de que la joven que capto tu interés se fue… Tendréis uno menos en el palacio… Porque!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Sabes… No hay quien te entienda y no creas que vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable o triste por ello

_El escenario regreso como estaba antes, entonces Madoka señalo a Evangeline. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Insensible

_Evangeline se dio la vuelta, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Hmph, me da igual que me llames así

_Madoka puso las manos en su cintura y miro a Evangeline de reojo. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Je, la joven a la que amas dudo que vaya a quererte con ese carácter que tienes

_El rostro de Evangeline se ensombreció mientras sonaba otra música de fondo._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); "_**Tocado y hundido**_"

_Las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura en el escenario. _

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras el príncipe hablaba con su amigo, el hechizo que hizo el hada madrina a cenicienta se termino, entonces cenicienta y los demás animales volvieron a ser como antes, ahora cenicienta estaba en el bosque con los animales.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Negi, Chisame, Fuka y Fumika estaban sentados en el escenario, detrás de ellos había un decorado de un bosque. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo siento…Es que me olvide de todo, hasta de la hora, el era tan atractivo y tan amable conmigo… Y en el baile… Su mirada con esos ojos azules… Me gustaría verle de nuevo, aunque me dijera que es un vampiro… No pude darle una respuesta… Pero bueno, todo termino

_Negi se levanto. _

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta mira! Todavía tienes un zapato de cristal!

_Fumika señalaba el zapato. _

Fuka (Ratón); Si!

_Negi se quito el zapato de cristal._

Chisame (Ratón); Al menos tendrás un recuerdo

_Chisame cruzo los brazos. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Tenéis razón, gracias… Hada madrina

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 5, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Al acabar de decir la frase Negi, se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras cenicienta regresaba a su hogar, el guardia fue a informarle al rey como le ordenó el príncipe.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Gu Fei estaba de pie en el escenario hiendo de un lado a otro, detrás había un decorado de una sala pequeña. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Tengo que tener valor y decirle al rey que la joven se fue del palacio, si… No… No puedo decírselo… Pero debo de hacerlo, es mi deber informarle de lo ocurrido… Bien, sé que puedo hacerlo! Ejem, majestad!

_Se escucho la voz de Konoka._

Konoka (Reina); Adelante

_Gu Fei dejo el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, detrás de Setsuna y Konoka, había un decorado de una habitación amplia, Konoka estaba sentada en la cama y Setsuna estaba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas que tenía la habitación, también en el escenario había unos muebles de madera, un armario y un escritorio con una silla, en el escritorio había un tintero con su pluma, entonces apareció Gu Fei. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah… Majestad…

_Setsuna miro a Gu Fei y fue corriendo hacia ella._

Setsuna (Rey); Por fin! Se le declaro mi hijo a la joven eh? Vamos cuéntemelo todo! Quien es ella? Donde vive?

_Gu Fei miro a Setsuna y después desvió la mirada._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No pude averiguarlo…

Setsuna (Rey); No? Bueno no importa, tenemos otras cosas importantes de que hablar, la boda, las invitaciones, la fiesta… Todo tenemos que prepararlo, ya casi me siento abuelo, estoy tan contento de que mi hijo por fin haya encontrado a una joven!

_Setsuna cogió su espada que estaba apoyada en la pared y después fue hacia Gu Fei. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero majestad… Tengo que deciros algo importante, escuchadme por favor…

_Setsuna desenvaino la espada y la puso por encima del hombro de Gu Fei. _

Setsuna (Rey); Y para ti! Otro título! Te hare caballero a partir de ahora serás… Que título te gustaría?

_Mientras Setsuna la miraba, Gu Fei cogió aire y grito para que Setsuna la escuchara. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Por favor majestad escuchadme! Ella se fue! Escapo!

Setsuna (Rey); Se fue escapo? Mm… Extraño titulo…

_Setsuna aparto la espada del hombro de Gu Fei y se puso la otra mano en la barbilla._

Setsuna (Rey); Se fue… Escapo…

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

Konoka (Reina); Eso es lo que ha dicho

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Setsuna hablo._

Setsuna (Rey); Se… Fue… Escapo… Ella… Se- Se que! Como? Ella…Que! La única joven que encuentra y que capta su interés después de tantos años y tú… Tú me dices que se fue! Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para que mi hijo mostrara interés en alguien! Podría haberse casado! Traidor!

_Setsuna empezó a atacar Gu Fei con la espada._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero majestad!

_Gu Fei iba esquivando a Setsuna._

Setsuna (Rey); Eres un traidor! No huyas!

Konoka (Reina); Por favor cálmate, deja que se explique

Setsuna (Rey); NO!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No por favor! Majestad!

Setsuna (Rey); Sabotaje!

_Setsuna cortó la silla que había con la espada._

Setsuna (Rey); Que se supone que estabas haciendo antes de que se marchara? Seguro que la ayudaste a escapar!

_Setsuna corto la mesa que había con la espada._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No majestad! Intente detenerla! Pero… Pero ella se fue! No pude hacer nada

_Konoka suspiro mientras miraba a Setsuna y Gu Fei._

Konoka (Reina); Mira que ponerse a discutir a estas horas, podríamos haber hablado tranquilamente mañana, pero…

Setsuna (Rey); Eso es mentira!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No! Digo la verdad! Lo único que tenemos es este zapato de cristal!

_Gu Fei le enseño el zapato a Setsuna._

Setsuna (Rey); Un zapato? Que quieres que haga yo con un zapato!

_Konoka seguía mirando a Setsuna y Gu Fei._

Konoka (Reina); Espero que no estemos molestando a los demás con tanto jaleo…

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Majestad! El la ama! La buscara hasta encontrarla, dijo que solo se casaría con ella!

_Setsuna estaba a punto de darle con la espada a Gu Fei pero se detuvo. _

Setsuna (Rey); Que has dicho?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); El príncipe majestad, dijo que se casaría con la joven de este zapato de cristal!

_Setsuna cogió el zapato que tenia Gu Fei._

Setsuna (Rey); Eso dijo?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

_Setsuna miro a Gu Fei._

Setsuna (Rey); Estas seguro?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si, es lo que me dijo!

Setsuna (Rey); Ha! Ha! Por fin se enamoro!

_Setsuna envaino su espada._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero majestad… En el reino hay muchas doncellas… Sera muy difícil encontrarla

_Setsuna señalo a Gu Fei._

Setsuna (Rey); Tonterías! Tú la encontraras

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que?

_Setsuna le dio el zapato a Gu Fei._

Setsuna (Rey); Probaras este zapato a todas las doncellas, y cuando la encuentres, la traerás!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero… Majestad…

Setsuna (Rey); Hazlo!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

_Gu Fei dejo el escenario._

Konoka (Reina); Debes de estar contento, al fin encontró a una joven

Setsuna (Rey); Si, espero que esta vez no me falle… Porque sino!

Konoka (Reina); Lo entiendo, pero deberías calmarte…

_Setsuna miro a Konoka suspiro y fue a sentarse a su lado._

Setsuna (Rey); Perdona, es solo que después de todo este asunto, estoy nervioso y preocupado

_Konoka miro a Setsuna, le sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de Setsuna._

Konoka (Reina); Lo sé, pero estoy segura que conseguirán encontrar a esa joven, nosotros a pesar de todo conseguimos estar juntos, seguro que el también podrá estar con quien ama

_Setsuna miro a Konoka y le sonrió._

Setsuna (Rey); Si, tienes razón, ahora estoy mejor, gracias

_Setsuna y Konoka se miraron, entonces Konoka puso sus manos en la cintura de Setsuna y se acerco cada vez más al rostro de Setsuna_.

Setsuna (Rey); Kono-

_Setsuna se sonrojo, entonces trago fuerte, cerró los ojos y se besaron con un beso cálido, entonces, las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron Gu Fei estaba de pie mirando el zapato, detrás había un decorado de una sala, en el escenario había un sofá, unos muebles de madera, en uno de ellos había una planta. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Tendré que buscar a la joven…

_Madoka apareció en el escenario._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh… Vaya, hola, que estás haciendo?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah? Quien eres tú?

_Gu Fei miro a Madoka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Todavía hay alguien que no me conoce? Ya sabes aquel que va a todas las fiestas de palacio

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah! Ya me acuerdo, eres aquel que su alteza dice que no para de meterse donde no le llaman y que parece que viva en el palacio

_Madoka se puso las manos en la cintura y miro hacia otro lado._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que gracioso

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Bueno, tengo prisa, debo irme

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Porque tienes tanta prisa a estas horas?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo para explicárselo, el rey me ordeno buscar a la joven de este zapato de cristal

_Gu Fei enseño el zapato a Madoka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Zapato? Tu eres el guardia que el príncipe ordeno que informara al rey?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si

_Madoka puso sus manos en los hombros de Gu Fei y lo miro fijamente. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Habrá sido una prueba difícil estoy orgulloso de ti

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que?

_Madoka se aparto de Gu Fei, cerró los ojos y levanto el brazo apretando el puño._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Con el carácter del rey seguro que lo habrás pasado mal nunca pensé que saldrías de una pieza

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah… Bueno, si fue algo duro, ahora tengo que irme

_Antes de que se fuera, Madoka detuvo a Gu Fei señalándolo con la mano._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Espera!

_Gu Fei se giro._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que ocurre?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Te acompañare en la búsqueda de la joven del zapato!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que! No es necesario, vienen conmigo unos de palacio

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No importa, cuantos más mejor! Además no tengo nada que hacer ahora

_Gu Fei se puso la mano en su cabeza._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Como quieras…

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bien! Entonces vamos! Encontraremos a esa joven que quiere tanto!

_Se escucho la voz de Setsuna por el escenario. _

Setsuna (Rey); Se puede saber quien grita tanto! No hay quien duerma!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Vamos

_Madoka levanto el pulgar y Gu Fei suspiro._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si…

_Las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura._

Kazumi (Narrador); Después de que el rey ordenara al guardia que encontrara a la joven del zapato de cristal, el guardia se fue a buscarla con sus acompañantes, pero antes de irse, el guardia puso fuera del palacio un cartel para avisar al pueblo de que irían por las casas para encontrar a la joven, mientras en la casa de cenicienta, ella estaba limpiando la cocina.

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Negi estaba con una fregona limpiando, detrás había un decorado de una cocina, entonces se escuchó la voz de Yuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Cenicienta! Cenicienta! Cenicienta! Donde estas?

Negi (Cenicienta); Estoy en la cocina señora

_Yuna apareció en el escenario._

Yuna (Madrastra); Donde están mis hijas?

_Negi miro a Yuna._

Negi (Cenicienta); Todavía están durmiendo señora

Yuna (Madrastra); Oh! Porque estas ahí parada como una estatua? Prepara el desayuno inmediatamente! Date prisa!

Negi (Cenicienta); Si señora

_Yuna dejo el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Asuna y Ayaka estaban durmiendo en unas camas, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había unos muebles de madera, un armario, un espejo y una alfombra, entonces se escuchó la voz de Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Griselda! Anastasia!

_Ayaka y Asuna se sentaron en la cama._

Asuna (Griselda); Que?

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que pasa?

_Yuna apareció en el escenario._

Yuna (Madrastra); Toda la gente habla de lo mismo en el reino! Es increíble! Daros prisa! Llegara en cualquier momento!

_Asuna se frotaba los ojos._

Asuna (Griselda); Quien?

Yuna (Madrastra); Están intentando encontrarla por todo el reino!

_Ayaka bostezo. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que? A quien?

_Negi apareció en el escenario con la bandeja del desayuno._

Yuna (Madrastra); Quien va a ser! La joven! La joven que perdió el zapato de cristal en el baile! Esta muy enamorado de ella!

Ayaka (Anastasia); A quien te refieres? A alguien que trabaja en el palacio?

Yuna (Madrastra); NO! Me refiero al príncipe!

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah! El príncipe!

_Negi tiro la bandeja del desayuno al suelo y Yuna se giro mirándole. _

Yuna (Madrastra); AH! Pero mira que eres torpe! Ni siquiera sabes llevar una bandeja? Recoge eso y ayuda a mis hijas a vestirse!

Asuna (Griselda); Para que?

_Asuna estaba apoyándose la cara con la mano en la cama. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Si eso mismo, si ya está enamorado de esa joven…

_Ayaka miraba a Yuna de brazos cruzados, entonces Yuna miro Ayaka y Asuna mientras que Negi estaba recogiéndolo todo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Escucharme las dos! Alguna de vosotras puede todavía casarse con el príncipe!

_Yuna señalo Asuna y Ayaka._

Asuna (Griselda); Casarse con el príncipe!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Explícate madre!

_Negi dejo la bandeja en un mueble de los que había en la habitación y miro a Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe sabe quién es esa joven, la única pista que tienen es ese zapato de cristal, el rey ordeno a que probaran ese zapato a todas las doncellas del reino, entonces, cuando se encuentre a la joven… Esa joven será la esposa del príncipe!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Su esposa!

Negi (Cenicienta); Su esposa…

_Ayaka y Asuna se levantaron de sus camas y empezaron a dar ropa a Negi._

Asuna (Griselda); Cenicienta! Tráeme ropa nueva y limpia esta!

Ayaka (Anastasia); NO! A mi primero!

Asuna (Griselda); Plancha la ropa!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Lava la ropa!

_Negi no prestaba atención a lo que le decían._

Asuna (Griselda); Cenicienta?

Ayaka (Anastasia); Pero que le pasa?

Asuna (Griselda); Tenemos que vestirnos! Date prisa!

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah… Si, tenéis razón, no podemos presentarnos con esta ropa

_Negi dejo el escenario, entonces Ayaka y Asuna miraron a Yuna. _

Asuna (Griselda); Madre… Lo has visto?

Ayaka (Anastasia); Se fue de la habitación!

Yuna (Madrastra); Si, lo sé, iré a verla, vosotras vestiros

_Yuna dejo el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Negi estaba de pie, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había un mueble de madera y un espejo._

Negi (Cenicienta); No puedo creerlo

_Fuka, Fumika y Chisame aparecieron en el escenario._

Chisame (Ratón); Que pasa Cenicienta?

_Negi saco de su bolsillo el zapato de cristal._

Negi (Cenicienta); Alguien de palacio vendrá a probarnos el zapato que perdí en el baile!

Fuka (Ratón); En serio?

Fumika (Ratón); Que bien!

_Fumika levanto los brazos._

Chisame (Ratón); Si! Ahora podrás ver de nuevo al príncipe

_Chisame cruzo los brazos._

Negi (Cenicienta); Voy a vestirme!

_Negi dejo el zapato de cristal en el mueble y dejo el escenario, entonces Yuna apareció en el escenario y cogió el zapato de cristal. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Así que ella es la joven, pero, no permitiré que se case con el príncipe, quien se casara será una de mis dos hijas

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta! Cenicienta!

_Negi apareció en el escenario._

Negi (Cenicienta); Que ocurre? No estoy vestida todavía

Fuka (Ratón); La madrastra!

_Fuka señalo a Yuna. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

_Negi miro a Yuna._

Negi (Cenicienta); Señora!

Yuna (Madrastra); Lo siento, pero… Te quedaras aquí hasta que el príncipe se case con alguna de mis hijas, adiós

Negi (Cenicienta); No! Espere!

_Negi fue corriendo hacia Yuna, pero, cuando Yuna dejo el escenario, se escucho como cerraban una puerta con llave._

Negi (Cenicienta); Señora por favor! Abrir la puerta!

_Fuka piso el suelo con fuerza. _

Fuka (Ratón); Maldición! Bruja! Le daré una bofetada!

_Chisame suspiro y miro a Fuka. _

Chisame (Ratón); Si… Claro… Con tu fuerza… Seguro

_Negi se puso de rodillas en el suelo, se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, mientras Fumika le miraba con una expresión de tristeza. _

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta…

_Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Yuna estaba sentada en una silla, Ayaka y Asuna estaban de pie mirando por una ventana, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había un sofá, unos muebles de madera, encima de uno de los muebles había una bandeja con tazas y una tetera en que había té, una alfombra, un piano, una mesa con sillas y unas escaleras que iban hasta fuera del escenario._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Madre! Ya están aquí!

_Ayaka dejo de mirar por la ventana y miro a Yuna._

Asuna (Griselda); Estoy emocionada!

_Yuna se levanto de la silla._

Yuna (Madrastra); Es vuestra ultima oportunidad! No la pierdan!

_Yuna dejo el escenario y se escucho que abrían una puerta, entonces Gu Fei, Natsumi, Madoka y de nuevo Yuna aparecieron en el escenario. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Bienvenido a mi hogar, es un honor que estéis aquí

_Yuna hizo una reverencia._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah… Si

_Madoka miraba a Ayaka y Asuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Permítame que le presente a mis dos hijas, Griselda y Anastasia

_Ayaka y Asuna fueron hacia Gu Fei._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Oh, es un placer conocerlas…

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Si, lo mismo digo

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Ejem, ahora se leerá la real proclamación!

_Gu Fei saco un pergamino._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh… Otra vez de nuevo

_Madoka cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en la frente. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si… Otra vez… EJEM! "Se notifica a todos los súbditos de su imperial majestad que en el día de hoy en el que se publica una proclama real referente a cierto zapato de cristal se decreta que-

_Natsumi enseñó el zapato de cristal, entonces Ayaka y Asuna fueron hacia Natsumi intentando quitarle el zapato. _

Asuna (Griselda); Mi zapato de cristal! Ese es mi zapato!

Ayaka (Anastasia); No es verdad! Ese es MI zapato de cristal!

Asuna (Griselda); Mentira!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Woa! Parecen las rebajas! Intentando conseguir el ultimo zapato que queda!

_Madoka miraba mientras levantaba el brazo cerrando el puño._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Podrías ayudar! No?

_Natsumi miraba a Madoka mientras esquivaba Ayaka y Asuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Chicas! Donde están vuestros modales?... Perdonad, por favor continúe

_Yuna detuvo Ayaka y Asuna._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); AH? Si, gracias… Por donde iba?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que no empiece de nuevo… Que no empiece!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Oh, ya me acuerdo... Ejem… Se decreta que se lleve a cabo una investigación a lo largo y ancho del reino, dicha investigación se realizara como sigue; Todas las doncellas casaderas de mi reino, permitirán a la persona que elegí cumplir la misión que le ha sido comendada a saber que el zapato de cristal, hallado en la escalera central de palacio y que pertenece a la doncella de quien se ha enamorado el príncipe mi hijo, sea probado en todas y cada una de ellas, ya que es mi real voluntad que mi hijo se una a ella en matrimonio, así lo ordeno" Uhg…

_Gu Fei suspiro e hizo ver que se caía._

Yuna (Madrastra); Oh, debe de estar muy cansado, quiere que le ofrezca una taza de té?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No gracias, debemos continuar con esto

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); A mi si me apetece una taza de té

_Madoka se puso las manos en los bolsillos y Gu Fei miro a Madoka fijamente._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que?

Yuna (Madrastra); Entendido, ahora se la traigo

_Yuna fue hacia la bandeja y le puso té a unas de las tazas que había, mientras Gu Fei y Madoka se sentaron en unas sillas._

Yuna (Madrastra); Aquí tiene, espero que le guste

_Yuna le dio la taza a Madoka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Gracias

Ayaka (Anastasia); Perdone pero… Quien es usted?

_Madoka miro Ayaka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Yo? Soy alguien que se aburría en palacio y que decidió acompañar a estas personas, aunque si lo llego a saber no vengo, toda la noche y parte del día dando vueltas arriba y abajo

Asuna (Griselda); Estas en palacio?

_Asuna miro a Madoka con cara de curiosidad. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Si, soy amigo del príncipe, oh… Ahora que me acuerdo le encanta el té! Podríais darme algunas bolsitas para dárselo?

_Ayaka y Asuna pusieron cara de sorpresa._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que! Por supuesto!

Asuna (Griselda); Ahora voy!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Me lo ha pedido a mí!

Asuna (Griselda); No! A mí!

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Iré yo, vosotras quedaros aquí

_Yuna dejo el escenario, entonces cuando apareció de nuevo le dio a Madoka una caja envuelta con una cinta de color rojo que parecía un regalo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Aquí tiene

_Madoka sonrió a Yuna._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Gracias, por cierto-

_Gu Fei se levanto de la silla. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ya es suficiente! No hemos venido aquí para esto! Tengo una misión que cumplir y mi vida está en juego! No lo entiendes!

_Madoka se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Si, perdona

_Gu Fei se sentó de nuevo en la silla y suspiro. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Bien, entonces empecemos, quien empieza primero?

_Yuna miro a Ayaka._

Yuna (Madrastra); Esta bien, Anastasia

_Ayaka se sentó en una silla y Natsumi le probó el zapato de cristal._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Sabia que era mío este zapato de cristal, es de mi tamaño!

_Ayaka levanto su pierna y vio que no le entraba en el pie el zapato._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Oh… Bueno… Quizás tengo los pies hinchados después de estar toda la noche bailando con el príncipe…

_Ayaka intentaba ponérselo. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); No lo entiendo, ayer me iba perfectamente el zapato de cristal

_Natsumi fue a ayudar Ayaka a ponérselo. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); AH! Madre! Esta persona no sabe cómo ponerlo!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Al parecer, tampoco es suyo… Eh?

_Madoka miro a Gu Fei._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Esta durmiendo?

_Gu Fei hizo ver que estaba durmiendo en la silla. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Silencio! No lo despiertes Anastasia! Joven, está seguro de que estas poniéndole el zapato en el pie correcto?

_Natsumi miro a Yuna._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Por supuesto!

Ayaka (Anastasia); Si es el pie correcto, pero no está poniéndome el zapato bien!

_Ayaka hizo ver que empujaba a Natsumi contra el piano de la habitación._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que? Qué pasa?...

_Gu Fei se despertó con el ruido. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Te quedaste dormido y el asistente fue lanzado de una forma impresionante hacia el piano

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Suficiente! La siguiente joven por favor

_Madoka fue hacia Natsumi y le ayudo a levantarse, entonces Natsumi suspiro. _

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Ah… Gracias, que duro es esto…

Ayaka (Anastasia); No es justo, ese zapato es mío…

_Asuna miro Ayaka y cruzo los brazos._

Asuna (Griselda); Tuyo? Te equivocaste de zapato Anastasia… Es mío, ahora lo veras…

_Asuna se sentó en la silla y Natsumi le ayudaba a ponérselo. _

Asuna (Griselda); AH! Pero que estúpido es este hombre! Fuera! Lo hare yo misma! Aparta!

_Natsumi se aparto, entonces Asuna intentaba ponerse el zapato pero no le cabía bien en el pie._

Asuna (Griselda); Estúpido zapato de cristal!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Bueno… Al parecer el zapato de cristal tampoco es de ella, son las únicas doncellas de la casa, espero… Digo, supongo

_Madoka miro de reojo a Gu Fei._

Yuna (Madrastra); Si

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Esta bien, asistente coge el zapato y vámonos

_Madoka suspiro._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Si

_Natsumi cogió el zapato de cristal, pero cuando iba a dejar el escenario, Yuna puso el bastón que tenía en medio, entonces, Natsumi hizo ver que se caía al suelo y el zapato de cristal se rompió._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); NO!

_Gu Fei se puso las manos en la cabeza._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Maldita sea! Me he pasado no sé cuantas horas con ese zapato arriba y abajo! Esto lo reconstruyo yo! Me niego a volver al palacio en vano!

_Madoka levanto el brazo cerrando el puño._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Lo siento!

_Gu Fei fue donde estaba lo que quedaba del zapato y se arrodillo delante del zapato mientras cogía los trozos. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); NO! NO! Es horrible! El rey… El rey me matará! Y el príncipe… Me dejara seco! Beberá toda mi sangre!

_Madoka miro a Gu Fei._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Te dejara como una pasa

_Gu Fei miro a Madoka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Era una broma! Vamos no será para tanto, hablare con el príncipe seguro que lo entenderá

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Y el rey?

_Gu Fei miro a Madoka, entonces Madoka cruzo los brazos._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Pues… Ah… El príncipe lo convencerá, supongo…

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Estoy perdido!

Yuna (Madrastra); No se preocupe

_Madoka y Gu Fei miraron a Yuna._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que no me preocupe? Usted no conoce el carácter del rey y del príncipe, cuando están muy enfadados!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Mm… Cada uno tiene el suyo

Yuna (Madrastra); No se preocupe, porque yo tengo el otro zapato de cristal, lo encontré en la habitación de mi hija Anastasia

_Gu Fei miro a Yuna con cara de sorprendida._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); En serio?

_Yuna saco el otro zapato de cristal._

Yuna (Madrastra); Si

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Es verdad! Pero… Porque no le entraba el zapato entonces?

Yuna (Madrastra); Debe de ser porque estuvo toda la noche bailando con el príncipe y como dijo antes, los pies se le tuvieron que hinchar, verdad Anastasia?

_Yuna miro Ayaka._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Ah… Si! Eso es! Ya dije que el zapato era mío!

_Se escucho un ruido que venía de arriba de la escalera, entonces Madoka se giro._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Me pareció…

_Madoka fue hacia la escalera, pero Yuna la detuvo. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Donde vais?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah? Me pareció oír algo

_Madoka miro a Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Debe haber sido imaginación vuestra, solo estamos nosotras en esta casa, o lo más seguro es que hayan sido algunos ratones

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah, claro

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Bien, entonces, oficialmente declaro haber encontrado al príncipe su prometida, tenemos que regresar al palacio de inmediato!

Yuna (Madrastra); Entendido, Griselda, Anastasia, nos vamos

Ayaka (Anastasia); Si madre!

Asuna (Griselda); Esta bien

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bien, por fin!

_Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Negi estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, Chisame y Fumika miraban a Negi, mientras que Fuka miraba por la ventana de la habitación. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Porque… Deseaba verle de nuevo…

Fumika (Ratón); Cenicienta… No llores…

_Negi se abrazo a si mismo._

Negi (Cenicienta); Pero es que… Le amo! Y no fui capaz de decírselo! Pensé que podría volver a verle… Pero ahora… Si solo pudiera… Vampiro o no, no cambia nada, quiero estar junto a él!

Fuka (Ratón); Cenicienta mira! la madrastra y sus hijas se van!

_Negi se levanto y miró por la ventana._

Negi (Cenicienta); Como es posible…

Fumika (Ratón); Debe de ser por el zapato de cristal! Tienen que haber hecho algo para convencerlos!

_Fuka miro a Negi._

Fuka (Ratón); Cenicienta! Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya! Ni que se casen con el príncipe!

_Negi se quito las lágrimas._

Negi (Cenicienta); Tenéis razón, pero… Que podemos hacer?

Chisame (Ratón); No hay ninguna copia de la llave?

_Negi, Fuka y Fumika miraron a Chisame._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ahora que lo dices… Si! La madrastra guarda una copia de la llave! Pero… No sé donde la tiene…

Fuka (Ratón); No te preocupes Cenicienta! Nosotros la encontraremos!

Fumika (Ratón); Si!

Negi (Cenicienta); Gracias! No sé que haría sin vosotros

Chisame (Ratón); Vamos, tenemos que encontrar esa llave antes de la boda

Fuka (Ratón); Si!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario, mientras Negi miraba por la ventana._

Negi (Cenicienta); Espero que puedan encontrarla a tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 6, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Al acabar de decir la frase Negi, se cerraron las cortinas y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras los ratones fueron a buscar la copia de la llave para ayudar a Cenicienta, la madrastra y sus hijas habían llegado a palacio

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Yuna, Ayaka, Asuna, Natsumi, Gu Fei y Madoka estaban de pie, detrás había un decorado de una sala, en el escenario habían muebles de madera, una chimenea, una mesa con sillas y una alfombra. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Bien, iré a decirle al príncipe inmediatamente que por fin encontré a la joven, por favor, esperen aquí mientras voy a avisarle, pueden sentarse mientras tanto, si desean algo podéis pedírselo al asistente del príncipe

Yuna (Madrastra); Entendido

_Antes de que Gu Fei dejara el escenario, Madoka la detuvo. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Espera, voy contigo

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Como quiera

_Gu Fei y Madoka dejaron el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Evangeline estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había una cama, un escritorio de madera con una silla y un armario._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Me pregunto si la encontraran

_Se escucho la voz de Gu Fei por el escenario._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Su Alteza

_Evangeline se giro._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Entra

_Gu Fei y Madoka aparecieron en el escenario. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Alteza-

_Madoka fue corriendo hacia Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Principito te he traído esto! Como se que te gusta el té, te lo traje!

_Madoka le enseño la caja que le habían dado antes, mientras que Evangeline miraba a Madoka con cara de enfado._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Principito… No vuelvas a llamarme así! Se puede saber de dónde sales?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah? Acompañe al guardia en la búsqueda de tu amada perdida

_Evangeline miro a Gu Fei. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Encontraste a la joven?

_Gu Fei se puso la mano en la frente._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Ah… Si Alteza! Está esperando en una de las salas de palacio

_Evangeline sonrió mostrando sus colmillos._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Por fin! Iré a verla ahora mismo!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Entendido alteza, por favor sígame le llevare hasta ella

_Evangeline y Gu Fei iban a dejar el escenario pero Madoka las detuvo._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Un momento!

_Madoka puso una cara seria._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que ocurre?

_Evangeline miraba a Madoka con una expresión seria. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que hacemos con el té?

_Evangeline se giro, puso cara de enfado y cerró los ojos. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Solo… Déjalo en algún sitio de la habitación

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Entendido!

_Madoka dejo la caja en un mueble y dejo el escenario con Evangeline y Gu Fei, entonces las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Yuna estaba sentada en una silla, mientras que Ayaka, Asuna y Natsumi, estaban esperando de pie._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Estoy tan nerviosa!

_Natsumi miro Ayaka._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); El príncipe vendrá pronto, por favor mantenga la calma, el debería estar-

_De repente, se escuchó una puerta abrirse de golpe, Evangeline, Gu Fei y Madoka aparecieron en el escenario. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Hola!

_Madoka saludo levantando la mano._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Ah… Bueno, ya está aquí, eso fue rápido… Con su permiso, me retiro

_Natsumi hizo una reverencia y dejo el escenario._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Mi príncipe! Mi amor!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que?

_Evangeline miraba de un lado a otro por la habitación._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Estas seguro de que no nos hemos equivocado de habitación?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No mi alteza, es esta

_Evangeline cogió el brazo de Gu Fei y de Madoka. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Venid los dos un momento conmigo

_Madoka miro de reojo hacia otro lado._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Esto no me gusta

_Evangeline miro a Yuna. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Podéis esperar un momento? Enseguida vuelvo

Ayaka (Anastasia); Claro mi príncipe!

_Evangeline, Gu Fei y Madoka dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, en el escenario había una alfombra, unas estanterías con libros y sofás, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, entonces se escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Evangeline, Madoka y Gu Fei aparecieron en el escenario. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Os ocurre algo? Hay algún problema?

_Gu Fei miro a Evangeline._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Estaba esperando a otra persona, esa no es la joven que conocí en el baile!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No puede ser, tiene que ser ella, porque ella tenía el otro zapato de cristal en su habitación

_Evangeline miro a Gu Fei fijamente. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Estas seguro?

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

_Evangeline se puso la mano en la cintura y miro hacia el público._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Bueno, esa no es la joven, debe de haber otra en el reino, porque dudo que de un día a otro cambie tanto

_Gu Fei movía las manos intentando convencer a Evangeline._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero… Su alteza no puede haber otra, no es posible, además el pergamino que lleve conmigo decía que-

_Evangeline miro a Gu Fei con cara de enfado._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Me da absolutamente igual lo que ponga en ese pergamino! Yo amo a la joven con quien estuve bailando en ese baile!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

_Madoka se acerco a Evangeline, le puso una mano en el hombro y cerró los ojos. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Vamos, calma, calma, no sabía que no era quien buscabas, para la próxima vez haces un dibujo de ella así será más fácil

_Evangeline miro de reojo a Madoka._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Además, ya me extrañaba que fuera ella

_Evangeline aparto la mano de Madoka y la miraba fijamente. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que quieres decir con eso?

_Madoka miro a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que no se parecía a la que vi desde el palco

_Evangeline le dio una mirada asesina a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Sabias que no era ella y aun así!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oye! No tengo la culpa, tenias dudas si lo era o no, en el baile desde tan lejos apenas se veía como era, y no tenía ningunos binoculares en ese momento!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Perdonar… Pero nos están esperando…

_Madoka y Evangeline miraron a Gu Fei, entonces Evangeline suspiro. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Bien, regresemos y aclaremos este malentendido

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si alteza

_Madoka suspiro y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No hacemos nada más que dar vueltas

_Evangeline, Gu Fei y Madoka dejaron el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Yuna, Ayaka y Anastasia estaban sentadas en las sillas que había esperando. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Espero que regrese pronto

_Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, entonces, Evangeline, Madoka y Gu Fei aparecieron en el escenario. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Querido!

_Madoka giro la cara y se puso una mano tapándose la boca. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No te rías… No te rías…

Asuna (Griselda); Oh, por favor…

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Veréis, ha habido un malentendido, la joven no es la misma con quien bailé en el baile

Yuna (Madrastra); Pero tiene el zapato de cristal!

_Ayaka mostro el zapato._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Es verdad! Mira! El zapato!

Asuna (Griselda); Ha, como para no verlo…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, pero debe de haber otra joven que puede que tenga otro zapato de cristal

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Estoy harto de tanto zapato

_Evangeline miro de reojo a Madoka, entonces Yuna se levanto de la silla y fue hacia Evangeline. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Lo entiendo alteza, pero en el pergamino que el guardia llevaba con él, decía que quien tuviera el zapato de cristal se casaría con el príncipe, es decir con vos, se que queréis y amáis a la joven con quien estuvisteis en el baile, pero, estáis seguro de que ella siente lo mismo?

_Evangeline miro a Yuna con una expresión seria._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que queréis decir?

Yuna (Madrastra); Lo que quiero decir es que esa joven, te dejo, se fue del baile y ni siquiera os dijo quien era, a pesar de que estáis buscándola por todas partes… Ella no aparece, si realmente sintiera lo mismo por vos, ya hace rato que debería de haber aparecido, es un _amor no correspondido_

_Evangeline cerró los puños y miro a Yuna con una mirada de enfado y el color de sus ojos cambió a rojo. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); TU…

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Por favor su alteza! Ca-Calmaros!

Yuna (Madrastra); Su alteza, porque no hacemos un trato? Mi hija tiene el zapato de cristal como está escrito en ese pergamino, por lo tanto debéis casaros con ella tal y como pone, pero… Si en la boda la joven de sus sueños aparece, entonces renunciaré a que te cases con mi hija y podréis casaros con esa joven, que le parece? Si realmente la joven os ama, ella aparecerá en la boda, le parece bien su alteza?

_Evangeline cerró los ojos._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Esta bien

Yuna (Madrastra); Bien

_Evangeline miro a Yuna y dejo el escenario._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pe-Pero… Su alteza espere!

_Madoka puso la mano en el hombro de Gu Fei. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ya voy yo

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que? Está bien

_Madoka dejo el escenario, entonces Gu Fei miro a Yuna. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Con permiso, me retiro

_Gu Fei dejo el escenario y Ayaka se levanto de la silla. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); No puedo creérmelo, me casare con el príncipe!

Asuna (Griselda); Ha! Te recuerdo que ese zapato de cristal no es tuyo

Ayaka (Anastasia); La envidia es mala, querida hermana

_Asuna se levanto de la silla._

Asuna (Griselda); No estoy celosa!

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Comportaros!

_Ayaka miro a Yuna con cara de curiosidad. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Por cierto madre, como sabes que la joven no aparecerá en la boda?

_Yuna sonrió._

Yuna (Madrastra); No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado

_Las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Mientras en casa de Cenicienta, los ratones estaban intentando encontrar la copia de la llave para que cenicienta pudiera salir de la habitación

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, en el escenario había un sofá, unos muebles de madera, una alfombra, un piano y una mesa con sillas, detrás había un decorado de un comedor, Fumika estaba mirando por los muebles con Fuka, mientras Chisame buscaba la copia de la llave por el sofá. _

Fuka (Ratón); Donde estará esa llave? Ya hemos buscado por no sé cuantos lugares de la casa!

_Fuka levanto los brazos._

Fumika (Ratón); Tienes razón, si esto sigue así, no podremos ayudar a Cenicienta y el príncipe se casara con la hija de la madrastra…

_Fumika miraba el suelo con una expresión triste._

Chisame (Ratón); Donde la madrastra puede tenerla escondida?

_Chisame se sentó en el sofá y cruzo los brazos, entonces Fumika dejo de mirar el suelo y miro a Chisame._

Fumika (Ratón); En su habitación! No hemos mirado todavía!

Fuka (Ratón); SI!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Chisame, Fuka y Fumika estaban de pie, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había una alfombra, muebles de madera y una cama. _

Fumika (Ratón); Donde podría estar…

_Fuka estaba buscando por un mueble, entonces abrió un cajón y levanto la mano._

Fuka (Ratón); Aquí! La he encontrado! Esta en este cajón!

_Fuka cogió la llave._

Chisame (Ratón); Bien! Ahora tenemos que dársela a Cenicienta!

Fumika (Ratón); Si! démonos prisa!

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Negi estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana._

Negi (Cenicienta); La boda será pronto…

_Chisame, Fuka y Fumika aparecieron en el escenario._

Fuka (Ratón); Cenicienta!

_Negi se giro y miro a Fuka._

Fumika (Ratón); Tenemos la copia de la llave!

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo lograsteis!

_Fumika, Chisame y Fuka dieron la llave a Negi._

Chisame (Ratón); Deprisa! Abre la puerta y ve a palacio! Nosotros iremos contigo!

_Negi miro a Chisame._

Negi (Cenicienta); Si, gracias! Vayamos a palacio!

_Fumika, Chisame y Fuka dejaron el escenario, entonces Negi dejo el escenario y se escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación, las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Los ratones y Cenicienta salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el palacio, mientras, la madrastra y sus hijas estaban preparándose para la boda en una de las habitaciones de palacio

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, Ayaka estaba de pie con el vestido de novia, mientras que Yuna y Asuna estaban mirándola de pie, detrás había un decorado de una habitación, en el escenario había un espejo, una alfombra, un escritorio de madera con una silla y dos sofá. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Madre, como estoy?

_Ayaka miro a Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Estas estupenda

_Asuna puso sus manos en la cintura y miro de reojo Ayaka._

Asuna (Griselda); Si, claro… Estupenda

Ayaka (Anastasia); Celosa?

Asuna (Griselda); NO

_Yuna miro Ayaka y a Asuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Grisleda, Anastasia, iré a dar un paseo, no tardare, por favor comportaros

_Ayaka y Asuna miraron a Yuna._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Si madre

Asuna (Griselda); Está bien

_Yuna dejo el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Evangeline estaba sentada en una silla de su habitación leyendo un libro, estaba apoyándose la cara con la mano en la silla, entonces Madoka apareció en el escenario. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Hola

_Evangeline seguía mirando el libro sin mirar a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); No te han dicho nunca que antes de entrar tienes que llamar a la puerta?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah…

_Madoka dejo el escenario y se escucho que llamaban a la puerta._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ahora puedo entrar?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si tantas ganas tienes

_Madoka apareció de nuevo en el escenario, Evangeline seguía mirando el libro. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que quieres?

_Madoka miraba a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Nada, solo quería decirte que me sorprendió que aceptaras casarte con aquella joven, además… Estoy orgulloso de ti, no has causado ningún daño, cuando pusiste esa mirada pensé que el sitio donde estábamos seria victima de tu ira…

_Madoka saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y se seco las lágrimas, entonces Evangeline dejo de mirar el libro y miro a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Quieres dejar de decir eso!

_Madoka miro a Evangeline con una expresión seria. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); En verdad lo harás?

Evangeline (Príncipe); A que te refieres?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ya sabes, casarte con alguien que no quieres

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, hice un trato

_Madoka cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos y puso una expresión pensativa. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Mm… Claro, hiciste ese trato… No sé si la joven que quieres aparecerá en la boda

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará

_Madoka miro a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Seguro?

_Evangeline puso cara de enfado._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Déjame acabar de leer el libro quieres?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Vaya, pensaba que estarías más nervioso con todo esto, pero, te encuentro leyendo un libro tan tranquilo

Evangeline (Príncipe); Lo estaba hasta que llegaste

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Oh venga, no digas eso, seguro de que era lo contrario, al venir yo te quedaste más tranquilo, verdad?

_Madoka sonrió a Evangeline, entonces Evangeline cerró los ojos. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, oh eso creo… En verdad hay pocas posibilidades de que aparezca por no decir ninguna, por no decir que tu padre hizo la boda a una velocidad impresionante

_Evangeline miro a Madoka con una expresión de enfado, mientras sujetaba el libro con fuerza. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Pero tranquilo, ya sé que hacer para que no estés tan tenso

_Madoka fue hacia un mueble de los que había en la habitación y cogió la caja que había traído antes, entonces, fue hacia una bandeja que había encima de otro mueble._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Quieres un té?

Evangeline (Príncipe); No quiero ningún té! Quieres dejar de hablar de ello? Como sigas así, ordenare personalmente de que no te dejen entrar en la boda!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah! No digas eso! Yo quería ser el padrino!

_Evangeline miro a Madoka fijamente._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Como que el padrino? Quien te dijo que lo serias?

_Madoka puso una expresión seria._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Quien?

_Madoka cambio la expresión a una feliz._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Yo mismo lo decidí ayer

_Evangeline suspiro, cerró el libro que tenia y lo puso encima de la mesa que tenia al lado, entonces miro hacia otro lado. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Pásame el té

_Madoka miro a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Por cierto

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Como se titula el libro?

_Evangeline miro a Madoka fijamente._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh? Se titula "**_Como acabar con los pesados_**"

_Las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, Yuna estaba de pie, detrás había un decorado de un bosque, en el escenario había arboles._

Yuna (Madrastra); Espero que Cenicienta este todavía en la habitación, bueno… No tengo por qué preocuparme

_Entonces se escucho la voz de Nodoka._

Nodoka (Hada); Que buen día hace!

Yuna (Madrastra); Una voz? De quien puede ser? Me esconderé

_Yuna se escondió detrás de un árbol de los que había, entonces Nodoka apareció en el escenario._

Nodoka (Hada); Me pregunto cómo le irá a Cenicienta, la ultima vez pude ayudarla gracias a esta varita mágica para que pudiera ir al baile, realmente me es muy útil esta varita, con solo decir "Bibidi Babidi Boo" Puedo hacer tantas cosas, bueno… Espero que Cenicienta este bien, Oh… Debo irme o llegare tarde

_Mientras Nodoka se iba del escenario dejó caer la varita, entonces cuando dejó el escenario, Yuna fue hacia la varita y la cogió. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Una varita mágica? Entonces… Así fue como lo hizo Cenicienta para ir al baile… Esta varita me puede ser muy útil, me la llevare conmigo…

_Yuna dejó el escenario y se cerraron las cortinas, cuando se abrieron, Ayaka estaba mirándose en el espejo mientras que Asuna estaba mirándole sentada en una silla de la habitación. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Me encanta este vestido, que te parece Griselda?

Asuna (Griselda); Si, te queda bien…

_Yuna apareció en el escenario._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Oh, madre ya has vuelto?

_Ayaka miro a Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Si, ya di el paseo…

_Se escucho que abrían una puerta, entonces Chachamaru apareció en el escenario e hizo una reverencia. _

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Ya está preparado todo, seguidme os acompañare a la boda

Ayaka (Anastasia); Por fin!

Asuna (Griselda); Por fin? Pero si no ha pasado ni siquiera un día

_Ayaka se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Ah… Pero qué mala es la envidia…

_Asuna se levanto de la silla._

Asuna (Griselda); YO NO ESTOY CELOSA CARAY!

Yuna (Madrastra); Chicas! Dejar de discutir, tenemos que ir a la boda enseguida

_Ayaka miro a Yuna._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Si madre

_Ayaka, Chachamaru, Yuna y Asuna dejaron el escenario y las cortinas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron, en el escenario había arboles, piedras y un puente de madera, detrás del escenario había un decorado de un bosque, Gu Fei y Kaede estaban de pie vigilando para que nadie entrara, mientras Negi estaba escondido detrás de un árbol mirándoles, Chisame, Fuka y Fumika estaban detrás de Negi. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Tengo que entrar, pero… Cómo?

_Fuka miro a Negi. _

Fuka (Ratón); Cenicienta nosotros te ayudaremos para que puedes entrar al palacio!

Negi (Cenicienta); Gracias, pero como lo haréis?

_Negi miro a Fuka, entonces Chisame señalo a otro árbol que había. _

Chisame (Ratón); Escóndete en ese árbol de ahí, nosotros les lanzaremos algunas de estas piedras que hay a los guardias para que vengan aquí, así los distraeremos y podrás pasar

Negi (Cenicienta); Esta bien, gracias!

_Negi se escondió en otro árbol y Chisame, Fuka y Fumika empezaron a tirar piedras a Kaede y a Gu Fei _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Pero que pasa!

_Gu Fei se cubría con las manos._

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Alguien nos está lanzando piedras desde ese árbol, vamos

_Gu Fei y Kaede fueron hacia donde estaban Fuka, Fumika y Chisame escondidas en el árbol._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ahora…

_Negi iba a dejar el escenario, pero, antes de que lo hiciera Gu Fei se giro y le vio._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Tu!

_Kaede se giro también y vio a Negi. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Alto! No puedes entrar!

Negi (Cenicienta); No!

_Negi dejo el escenario corriendo, entonces Gu Fei y Kaede fueron detrás de Negi corriendo dejando el escenario, las cortinas se cerraron y apareció Asakura. _

Kazumi (Narrador); Los guardias vieron a Cenicienta entrar al palacio y la persiguieron, mientras en la boda, el príncipe estaba a punto de casarse con Griselda

_Asakura dejo el escenario y se abrieron las cortinas, en el escenario había unos asientos, detrás había un decorado de una sala con ventanas amplias, Ayaka y Evangeline estaban de pie delante de Misora, mientras que Yuna y Asuna estaban a la izquierda con Ayaka, Setsuna y Konoka estaban a la derecha con Evangeline, Haruna, Natsumi, Chizuru y Madoka estaban sentadas en unas sillas._

Misa (Sacerdote); Entonces, aceptas a Griselda como futura esposa?

_Negi apareció en el escenario._

Negi (Cenicienta); NO!

_Todos miraron a Negi._

Setsuna (Rey); Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa ahora!

_Madoka levanto el brazo y cerro la mano._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bien, Justo a tiempo!

_Ayaka miro a Negi. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Que hace ella aquí!

Negi (Cenicienta); No… No puedes casarte con ella, yo…

_Gu Fei y Kaede aparecieron en el escenario._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Alto!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Perdonen, en seguida nos llevamos a la joven

_Kaede y Gu Fei le sujetaron a Negi por los brazos._

Negi (Cenicienta); No! Esperar un momento! Yo soy la joven que llevaba el zapato de cristal!

_Ayaka cruzo los brazos._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Ha!... Claro!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Deja de decir tonterías!

_Gu Fei miro a Negi. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Es la verdad!

Setsuna (Rey); Guardias! Llevaros a esa joven de una vez!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor

_Negi intentaba que no se lo llevaran y miro a Evangeline que estaba de espaldas a él. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Su alteza…

_Evangeline se giro y miro a Negi. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Sé que me fui del baile y ni siquiera os dije mi nombre… Perdonadme! Realmente tuve un motivo para hacerlo… En verdad yo solo soy una sirvienta, pensé que si lo descubríais me odiaríais, por eso me fui del baile, quería olvidar todo y pensar que fue solo un sueño… Pero desde ayer que no puedo dejar de pensar en vos! Cada vez que lo hago siento algo en mi interior que hace que os quiera cada vez más! Yo…Tenía miedo de no poder volver a veros… Por eso… Quiero que sepáis que… No me importa que seáis lo que sois! Yo… _Yo os amo con toda mi alma!_

_Gu Fei y Kaede intentaban llevarse a Negi. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Para de ofrecer resistencia! Vamos!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Guardias! Deteneros ahora mismo!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Que?

_Gu Fei y Kaede miraron a Evangeline._

Evangeline (Príncipe); DEJARLA IR AHORA!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

_Kaede y Gu Fei soltaron a Negi, entonces Evangeline fue hacia Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Yo…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Se que tu eres la joven de ese zapato y la misma con quien bailé en el baile, solo quería saber lo que sientes por mi

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Negi (Cenicienta); Lo sabíais?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, ahora, sé que es precipitado pero, quieres casarte conmigo?

_Negi sonrió._

Negi (Cenicienta); Si!

_Konoka miraba a Evangeline y Negi mientras sonreía. _

Konoka (Reina); Entonces… La joven era otra, bueno… Me alegro de que la haya encontrado

Setsuna (Rey); Si... Pero que se case de una vez! No sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando y todavía no se ha casado!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Perdónale, está obsesionado con que me case y con tener nietos

_Setsuna señalo a Evangeline._

Setsuna (Rey); Te he escuchado!

Negi (Cenicienta); No… No pasa nada

_Madoka fue hacia Negi y Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No sabía que tus sentimientos eran tan profundos

_Madoka tenía un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

_Evangeline miro a otro lado de reojo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Aquí viene el otro pesado

_Madoka señalo a Evangeline._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No te da vergüenza!

_Evangeline miro a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); De que estás hablando?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Como pudiste hacerle sufrir tanto!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Como!

_Madoka cogió las manos a Negi._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Y pensar que has estado sufriendo tanto tiempo… Pero no te preocupes todo irá bien

Negi (Cenicienta); Perdonar quien sois?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); El padrino de la boda

Negi (Cenicienta); AH?

_Madoka abrazo a Negi._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Encantado de conocerte al fin

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tu!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Llegue a pensar que no aparecerías y que tendría que aguantar a este joven con toda su ira

Evangeline (Príncipe); Se acabo!

_Evangeline aparto a Negi de Madoka. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Es... El padrino?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Es alguien que te aconsejo de que te alejes lo más posible, cuanto más lejos _mejor _

_Madoka cerró los ojos._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Que cruel

Yuna (Madrastra); Tu… Tenias que aparecer en el último momento! No sé como lo has hecho para salir de ahí, pero... No permitiré que te cases con el príncipe!

_Yuna saco la varita y al moverla, empezó a salir humo del escenario y aparecieron guardias con armadura de color negro._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Perdona, pero hiciste un trato

_Madoka miro con una expresión seria a Yuna._

Yuna (Madrastra); Un trato? HA! A quien le importa eso?

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); A mí!

Setsuna (Rey); Pero… Que- Guardias!

_Chachamaru apareció en el escenario._

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); A sus ordenes!

Yuna (Madrastra); Oh? Si crees que esos guardias podrán detenerme… Estas muy equivocado! Ahora… Por donde iba? Ya me acuerdo, tú! Cenicienta! Te convertiré en algún animal!

_Yuna apunto a Negi con la varita, Evangeline se puso al lado de Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si crees que te voy a dejar que lo hagas estas equivocada

Yuna (Madrastra); Ha! Ha! Eso crees? Bien, como era? Oh… Bibidi babidi…

¿?; HA! HA! HA!

Asuna (Griselda); Eh? Y Esa risa tan escandalosa?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Cuidado! Apártate niño!

_Evangeline aparto a Negi con la mano, entonces fue atravesada por una lanza de piedra y cayó en el suelo._

Negi (Cenicienta); Ma-Maestra!

_Chigusa apareció en el escenario._

Chigusa; Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Setsuna (Rey); Chigusa!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 7, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review. Gracias, me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^<strong>

**-keNatZu;** _El beso estaba previsto en la obra XD Haruna tuvo la brillante idea de añadirle eso a la obra (En los ensayos lo decidió) XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Cuando parecía que la obra iba acabar sin problemas, Chigusa apareció en el escenario._

Setsuna (Rey); Como es que-

Chigusa; Sorprendidos? Bueno, es una larga historia… Pero conseguí escaparme de Kioto, estuve esperando el momento para atacaros! Me vengare por lo de la ultima vez! Además, esta vez soy más fuerte, ahora puedo invocar demonios sin ayuda de nadie! Vamos!

_Chigusa invocó a unos demonios en el escenario, mientras Chachamaru fue hacia donde estaban Evangeline y Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tu!

_Evangeline tenía una mano en el estomago, mientras miraba a Chigusa. _

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Ama!

Asuna (Griselda); Pero quien la ha invitado a esta!

_Asuna señalo a Chigusa con una expresión de enfado._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); A que te refieres, a la boda o a al teatro?

Asuna (Griselda); A las dos cosas! Eva estas bien?

_Asuna miro a Evangeline. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Preocúpate de ti Kagurazaka

_Konoka miro Asuna con una expresión de preocupación. _

Konoka (Reina); Asuna… Que hacemos ahora?

_Asuna se giro y miro a Konoka._

Asuna (Griselda); Tenemos que continuar con la obra, no la podemos dejar sin terminar! A improvisar todo el mundo!

Setsuna (Rey); Tienes razón Asuna, sigamos con esto, el público debe pensar que esto es parte de la obra, vamos… Como se atreven atacar a mi hijo! Guardias!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si mi señor!

_Gu Fei y Kaede fueron hacia los demonios. _

Demonio; Por lo tanto… Ahora nos invoca para pelear en medio de una obra

Demonio2; Yo siempre quise participar en una

Demonio; Que!

Demonio3; Dejar de hablar y vamos a pelear como se nos ha ordenado

Demonio4; Vamos!

_Mientras, Negi estaba de rodillas mirando a Evangeline._

Negi (Cenicienta); Es mi culpa, no me di cuenta!

_Evangeline se quito la lanza del estomago._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tch, ahora no te pongas a lamentarte!

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Para haberte atravesado y estar perdiendo sangre, te lo tomas con mucha calma no?

_Evangeline miro a Madoka._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Hmph

_Negi abrazo a Evangeline._

Negi (Cenicienta); Alteza!No te mueras!

_Evangeline se sonrojo y miro a Negi con una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Pero que-

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); No te preocupes! Es fuerte!

_Evangeline miro a Madoka fijamente. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Se puede saber que hacéis?

_Chachamaru se agacho y le susurro a Evangeline._

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Asuna dijo que improvisáramos, sino la obra no habrá servido de nada ama

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tch, aparta

_Negi se aparto, entonces Evangeline suspiro, aparecieron murciélagos alrededor suyo y se curó la herida del estomago regenerándose. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Que le digo yo ahora al público…

Evangeline (Príncipe); No te preocupes por ello, pensaran que es algún estúpido efecto especial

_Evangeline y Negi se levantaron. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Si! Sabía que no podrían contigo!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Cha-… Guardia

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Entendido alteza

_Chachamaru hizo una reverencia y se fue ayudar a Gu Fei y Kaede._

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Ah… Bien, yo también iré a ayudar! Verán lo que es bueno! Tu cuida a tu amada!

_Madoka desenvaino la espada que llevaba y fue donde estaban las demás._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tengo la impresión de que piensa que los demonios son de mentira

Negi (Cenicienta); EH!

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos y miro a Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh, vamos cenicienta, no le pasara nada mientras este con las demás

_Mientras Yuna se acerco a Asuna y le susurro en el oído. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Asuna… Quienes son esta gente? Esto no estaba en la obra…

Asuna (Griselda); Ah! Oh… Si veras… Los demonios estos son… De Satomi! Los inventó para dar más emoción! Y Chigusa… Ella… Ella es otra persona que quiso participar en la obra! Continua con la obra! Improvisa!

Yuna (Madrastra); Esta bien!

_Yuna se fue de nuevo donde estaba._

Yuna (Madrastra); Ha! Ha! Ha! No seréis capaces de detenerme! Adelante mis demonios!

_Yuna levanto el brazo guiando a los demonios._

Chigusa; Como? TUS demonios? Los demonios son míos!

_Chigusa miro a Yuna con una expresión de enfado._

Yuna (Madrastra); Unamos nuestras fuerzas para pelear y parar la boda!

_Yuna levanto el brazo cerrando el puño. _

Chigusa; Ha!, bueno… Si insistes, pero, yo sola puedo deshacerme de estos mocosos!

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Eso es lo que tú crees!

_Gu Fei, Kaede y Chachamaru continuaban peleando contra los demonios._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Por suerte estos demonios no son tan fuertes como en Kioto

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Si, pero, no olvides que aunque no sean tan fuertes como ellos, siguen siendo demonios, no bajes la guardia, tenemos que acabar lo más rápido que podamos

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Si!

Demonio; Bien! Son fuertes! Mejor, así será más interesante!

_Los demonios seguían peleando con Gu Fei, Kaede y Chachamaru, mientras Madoka peleaba con los guardias oscuros que invoco antes Yuna._

Konoka (Reina); Menuda boda! Si esto sigue así, no sé si cabremos todos aquí

_Entonces, alguien golpeo a uno de los demonios y apareció en el escenario._

Demonio; Ahg!

_El demonio se estrello contra el techo. _

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); Oh, una estrella fugaz

_Gu Fei miro al demonio que había salido disparado hacia el techo._

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); No, es un demonio

_Asuna se giro._

Asuna (Griselda); Y ahora que pasa!

Kotaro; Yo también quiero participar en esta pelea!

Setsuna (Rey); Kotaro!

_Konoka junto las manos y sonrió._

Konoka (Reina); Al final has podido venir! Pensaba que no vendrías a la boda de tu primo!

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Konoka con una expresión seria._

Evangeline (Príncipe); El cucho es mi primo?

_Kotaro se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza._

Kotaro (Primo del príncipe); Que? Ah… Si! Como podría perderme esta pelea… Quiero decir! La boda!

_Kotaro empezó a pelear con los demonios._

Demonio3; Oye! Pero que pasa aquí, cada vez hay más!

_Mientras peleaban, Ayaka miro Asuna. _

Ayaka (Anastasia); Griselda! Qué hacemos? Tenemos que ayudar a- Griselda?

_Asuna estaba con los puños cerrados, temblando mientras miraba a los demonios y a Chigusa._

Asuna (Griselda); Yo… De alguna forma siento que tengo que ayudar, pero estoy en el lado contrario... Lo siento madre pero tengo que ayudarles!

_Yuna miro a Asuna. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Como! Espera!

_Asuna se fue a luchar con los demonios._

Demonio2; Je, ya eres mía!

_El demonio se había puesto detrás de Konoka para atacarle y cuando fue a golpearle, Setsuna lo paro con la espada._

Demonio2; Ah?

Konoka (Reina); Querido!

_Setsuna miraba al demonio con una expresión de enfado._

Setsuna (Rey); Como te atreves a atacar a _ojou-sama_! Quiero decir… A mi esposa!Técnica secreta del shinmei-ryu zanganken! (Revienta rocas)

_Setsuna ataco al demonio con una técnica y el demonio salió disparado hacia donde estaban los otros demonios y se estrello contra ellos, el suelo del escenario por la técnica se partió por la mitad, mientras Kamo estaba al lado de las cortinas del escenario._

Kamo; Como llegamos a esto?

_Konoka abrazo a Setsuna._

Konoka (Reina); Me has salvado! Gracias querido!

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Setsuna (Rey); Ah! Cla-Claro! Yo… Siempre te protegeré!

Demonio4; Maldita sea! Somos demonios! Qué pasa con esta gente?

_El demonio intentaba levantarse._

Demonio3; Yo creo que esto es culpa de quien nos ha invocado…

Demonio4; Que quieres decir?

Deminio3; Que el nivel de la persona es muy bajo y por culpa de ello no llegamos a mas

Demonio4; COMO!

_Asuna golpeo al demonio con una de sus patadas famosas._

Demonio3; Ahg!

Asuna (Griselda); La próxima vez os lo pensareis dos veces antes de interrumpir una obra nuestra!

Demonio2; Y que culpa tenemos nosotros si nos invocaron!

_Mientras tanto Yuna aprovecho la situación, fue donde estaba Negi y lo apunto con la varita._

Yuna (Madrastra); Bueno… Ahora no podrás escapar de mí

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah!

_Negi miro a Evangeline, entonces Evangeline suspiro, se fue donde estaban y se puso en medio para proteger a Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que crees que estás haciendo? Sera mejor que te resignes

_Yuna sonrió. _

Yuna (Madrastra); Porque debería? Apártate, si no te apartas de ella, tú serás el primero

Evangeline (Príncipe); Inténtalo

Yuna (Madrastra); Muy bien, entonces serás el primero!

_Cuando Yuna iba a atacar con la varita a Evangeline, Chachamaru agarro a Yuna por detrás y le quito la varita._

Yuna (Madrastra); Tu! Suéltame! Que no estabas luchando!

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Lo siento, pero, no puedo hacerlo, ya has causado demasiados problemas y sobre los otros que interfirieron, conseguimos solucionarlo

Yuna (Madrastra); Como?

_Yuna se giró y vio a los demonios, uno estaba en el techo que solo se le veía mitad del cuerpo, otro había sido estrellado en el decorado del escenario, dos más estaban en el suelo y los guardias oscuros estaban encima de los demonios, también se dio cuenta de que los asientos que habían encima del escenario estaban rotos, el suelo del escenario estaba partido por la mitad, habían agujeros en él y pétalos alrededor._

Gu Fei (Guardia de palacio); No nos hemos pasado un poco?

_Gu Fei se tocaba la cara con el dedo mientras miraba el desastre. _

Asuna (Griselda); Mm…

_Asuna tenía los brazos cruzados. _

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Supongo que nos dejamos llevar

_Kaede tenía la mano detrás de la cabeza. _

Chigusa; Mis demonios!

_Yuna señalo a Chachamaru._

Yuna (Madrastra); Si tu no hubieras intervenido, podría haber ganado!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ha! Aunque no hubiera intervenido, yo podría haberlo evitado, de verdad pensaste que podrías haber hecho algo con esa estúpida varita? Ahora… Déjame ver si puedo casarme de una vez por todas con la niña

_Ayaka miro a Evangeline._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Te estás refiriendo a mi?

Evangeline (Príncipe); NO, me refiero a la del pelo rojo que nunca se está quieta

_Chachamaru miro a Negi. _

Chachamaru (Guardia de palacio); Perdonad… Ama… Quiero decir, su alteza, pero, Cenicienta…

Evangeline (Príncipe); Que?

_Evangeline se giro y vio a Negi que se fue donde estaba Chigusa._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Cenicienta!

Negi (Cenicienta); Chigusa!

_Chigusa miro a Negi. _

Chigusa; Oh? Tú eres… Ya me acuerdo de ti, tú eres ese mocoso de Kioto, como llevas esa ropa… Bueno, no importa, me librare de ti ahora!

Negi (Cenicienta); Los guardias derrotaron a tus demonios! Y el primo del príncipe…

Chigusa; Piensas que no tengo ningún otro plan? Haber que haces sin tu vara contra esto!

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

_Chigusa hizo aparecer un golem enorme de piedra que llegaba hasta el techo._

Asuna (Griselda); Pero bueno!

_Madoka miro al golem y se le cayó la espada al suelo. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Satomi esta vez se ha superado…

Asuna (Griselda); Eh! A si…

_Mientras Chigusa señalo a Negi._

Chigusa; Ha! Ha! Despídete moc-… Cenicienta!

_Chigusa ordeno al golem que atacara a Negi, entonces Asuna y Kaede fueron corriendo hacia él. _

Asuna (Griselda); Cuidado!

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Cenicienta!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Aparta idiota!

_El golem iba a golpear con el puño a Negi, pero, Evangeline fue hacia Negi y lo tiro al suelo, entonces, el golpe le dio a ella y cayó al suelo._

Chigusa; Que?

Negi (Cenicienta); Su alteza!

_Evangeline se sentó en el suelo._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si, su alteza, que sepas que le darás las gracias por esto mas tarde a su alteza

_Negi vio que tenía una herida Evangeline en el brazo._

Negi (Cenicienta); Estas herido!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Solo es un rasguño! Deja de preocuparte!

Asuna (Griselda); Ne-… Cenicienta estas bien?

_Negi miro a Asuna. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Si

_Asuna ayudo a Negi a levantarse._

_Mientras, Chigusa miro a Evangeline y la señalo. _

Chigusa; Tu… Otra vez! Bueno… Esta vez será distinto! Es una lástima! El príncipe y la Cenicienta no podrán casarse! HA! HA! HA!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Tu… Ya van no una sino dos veces…

_Evangeline tenía la mirada ensombrecida. _

Chigusa; Eh?

_Evangeline miro a Chigusa fijamente. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Me golpeaste dos veces… Al parecer no tuviste suficiente la última vez… Bueno, me encargare de acabar esto, y por cierto… Nadie interfiere en _MI_ boda! Si esta boda hubiera sido de verdad… Te aseguro que desearías no haber conocido mi ira!

Chigusa; Que quieres decir? No te entiendo, da igual, me entere que aquí no puedes hacer nada!

_Evangeline se levanto y miro a Chigusa sonriéndole._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh, eso crees? Para tu información el viejo está firmando los papeles ya que me dejo el día libre por la obra...

_/Mientras en el despacho del director/_

Konoemon; Ay… Que cansado es firmar tanto… Espero que alguien se acuerde de mí y me grabe la obra

_/De vuelta a la obra/_

Evangeline (Príncipe); Sabes qué significa eso?

Chigusa; Ah…

_Asuna miro de reojo a Evangeline._

Asuna (Griselda); Esto no me gusta…

_Chigusa señalo a Evangeline._

Chigusa; No me importa! De todas formas no puedes usar tu magia como aquella vez, porque sino la gente que hay aquí saldría lastimada! Golem acaba con todos!

_El golem fue atacar a Evangeline._

Chigusa; Ha! Ha!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Oh? A mí no me compares con el niño, como si me importara!

Chigusa; Ha- Eh?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Nivis tempestas obscurans!

_Evangeline ataco al golem con el conjuro, entonces el golem fue atravesado por ello y no quedo rastro de él, también se había destrozado la pared del edificio y ahora había un agujero inmenso. _

Gu Fei (Guardia del palacio); Adiós decorado

_Kaede se puso las manos en la cintura. _

Kaede Fei (Guardia de palacio); Parece un concurso de haber quien destroza más

_Asuna se puso la mano en la frente. _

Asuna (Griselda); Ah… Después de esto, seguro que no nos dejan hacer más una obra… No podría haber usado uno menos potente!

_Chigusa quedo inconsciente, entonces los demonios desaparecieron. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Ha! Pensó que ese golem podría ganarme? Golems o varitas mágicas, nada puede vencerme! Yo soy el Oscuro Evangelio! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Negi y Kotaro miraron a Evangeline._

Negi (Cenicienta); Su alteza…

Kotaro (Primo del príncipe); Esta algo emocionada…

_Asuna miro de reojo a Evangeline._

Asuna (Griselda); Donde esta vuestra espada alteza? Porque no la usasteis? No sabéis como usarla?

_Evangeline paro de reír y miro a Asuna. _

Evangeline (Príncipe); Cállate o mandare que te ejecuten

_Yuna se puso de rodillas en el suelo._

Yuna (Madrastra); He perdido…

_Madoka levanto el brazo y cerro el puño. _

Madoka (Amigo del príncipe); Bien! Lo hicimos! Ganamos!

Kaede Fei (Guardia de palacio); Fue divertido

Setsuna (Rey); Bueno… Alguien quiere casarse con mi hijo? POR FAVOR

_Asuna fue donde estaba Misora y le puso la mano en el hombro para que reaccionara._

Asuna (Griselda); Misora

Misora (Sacerdote); Eh? Ah! Si, bien, ejem! Entonces os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besarla

_Evangeline se giro y miro a Negi._

Evangeline (Príncipe); Bien, ven aquí _**Cenicienta**_

_Evangeline sonrió y mostro sus colmillos a Negi mientras iba hacia él. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Ah… No! Yo- Espera un momento!

_Evangeline cogió a Negi y lo inclino casi contra el suelo, mientras con una mano le sujetaba la espalda y con la otra le cogía la cintura, entonces beso a Negi con pasión._

Asuna (Griselda); Ah…

_Asuna miraba a Evangeline y Negi, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca._

Asuna (Griselda); Alteza! No crees que es suficiente? Se está quedando sin aire!

_Evangeline dejo a Negi, entonces él la miro sonrojado. _

Negi (Cenicienta); Maes- Alteza!

Evangeline (Príncipe); Eso es por salvarte antes

Setsuna (Rey); Por fin!

_Konoka saco un pañuelo y hacia ver que se secaba las lagrimas._

Konoka (Reina); Tienes razón, después de TANTOS años, se ha casado, llegue a pensar que nunca se casaría…

_Setsuna cruzo los brazos._

Setsuna (Rey); Si, no había forma de que escogiera a una joven, pero, al fin lo hizo! Ahora el rey del reino vecino, no podrá decirme nada sobre cuando mi hijo se casara!

_Asuna se acerco a Setsuna y le hablo en voz baja._

Asuna (Griselda); Que haremos con Chigusa?

Setsuna (Rey); Ah? Seguro que Takamichi se encargara de ella mas tarde y la llevara a Kioto

_Yue apareció en el escenario con el carruaje._

Yue (Conductor del carruaje); Suban

Evangeline (Príncipe); Vamos Cenicienta

Negi (Cenicienta); Si

_Evangeline y Negi se subieron._

Gu Fei (Guardia del palacio); Adiós! Espero que seáis felices!

_Gu Fei, Konoka y Setsuna se despedían con la mano. _

Konoka (Reina); Adiós hijo!

Setsuna (Rey); Adiós! Espero tener nietos pronto!

Negi (Cenicienta); Que?

Evangeline (Príncipe); Si claro… En eso estaba yo pensando

_Evangeline, Yue y Negi dejaron el escenario._

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Todo acabo bien, Anastasia? Qué ocurre?

_Kaede miro a Ayaka._

Ayaka (Anastasia); Es que…

Kaede (Guardia de palacio); Que?

Ayaka (Anastasia); Me gustaría haberme casado con el profesor Negi!

_Ayaka abrazo a Kaede._

Gu Fei (Guardia del palacio); Pero si solo es una obra… Y tú? Porque estas-

_Gu Fei miraba a Natsumi que se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo._

Natsumi (Asistente del príncipe); Los finales que acaban bien me emocionan…

Gu Fei (Guardia del palacio); Oh…

_Las cortinas se cerraron y Asakura apareció en el escenario._

Kazumi (Narrador); Y así fue como Cenicienta y el príncipe se casaron y vivieron felices, y aquí termina la obra de Cenicienta! Esperamos que os haya gustado! Adiós!

_Asakura dejo el escenario._

_/Detrás del escenario/_

Fuka; La obra fue divertida!

Fumika; Si!

_Fumika levanto los brazos._

Ayaka; Menos mal…

Konoka; Me gusto ser la reina, Set-Chan, eres muy buena actriz!

Haruna (Sonriendo); Si, parecías de verdad un padre preocupado porque su hijo no se casaba

_Haruna levanto su pulgar a Setsuna._

Kazumi; Tiene razón, no paraba de reírme detrás del escenario

_Kazumi le hizo un guiño y Setsuna se sonrojo un poco._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Si lo decís vosotras…

Yuna; Bueno, como estuve en la obra?

Natsumi; Parecías una madrastra de verdad…

Yuna; Si! Os dije que me esforzaría!

_Yuna se puso las manos en la cintura._

Ayaka; Asuna quiero que sepas que tenerte como hermanastra fue una tortura

_Ayaka cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos._

Asuna; Lo mismo digo delegada

_Asuna miro de reojo a Ayaka, mientras Kaede fue hacia Kotaro._

Kaede; Kotaro, gracias por venir y ayudarnos

_Kotaro miro a Kaede y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza._

Kotaro; No hace falta que me lo agradezcas Kaede

Chisame (Suspirando); Por fin acabo la obra

Chachamaru; Chisame, estuviste bien en la obra

Fuka; Si! Hiciste bien el papel de ratón!

_Chisame cruzo los brazos._

Chisame; Si… Claro, gracias, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes

Negi; Bueno… Iré a cambiarme de ropa-

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Porque? Te queda bien, Cenicienta

Negi; Maestra! No es gracioso

Kazumi; Fue interesante-

_Haruna fue hacia Asakura._

Haruna; Asakura

_Kazumi miro a Haruna._

Kazumi; Que?

Haruna; Cuantos hijos llegaron a tener el príncipe y Cenicienta?

_Ayaka se giro._

Ayaka; Que!

_Kazumi se puso la mano en la barbilla._

Kazumi; Mm… No lo sé, la obra termino sin ponerlo

Haruna; Oh… Entonces creo que tuvieron nueve!

_Haruna levanto el puño_

Yuna; Nueve?

Asuna; No crees que eso es demasiado?

_Haruna señalo a Asuna. _

Haruna; Con lo interesado que estaba con tener nietos el rey?

Asuna; Bueno…

_Chisame señalo a Haruna. _

Chisame; Eso es una exageración!

Kazumi; Cálmate Chisame…

_Chizuru cerró los ojos y junto las manos sonriendo._

Chizuru; Y… Como creéis que serian los hijos del príncipe y Cenicienta de esta obra?

Kazumi; Te refieres a Eva y al profesor Negi?

Chizuru; Si

_Asuna puso una expresión de sorprendida._

Asuna; Con Eva… Nueve?

Ayaka; Con el profesor Negi… Nueve!

_Ayaka le salió sangre de la nariz y se desmayo._

Natsumi; Delegada! Aguanta!

Asuna; No me imagino a Eva como madre…

_Konoka miro a Asuna, puso un dedo en su barbilla e inclino un poco la cabeza._

Konoka; Porque lo dices Asuna?

Asuna; Porque es… Perezosa, demasiado estricta, cruel, fría, malvada…

Chachamaru; Asuna, la ama puede ser como dices, pero, en el fondo tiene un gran corazón

_Asuna miro a Chachamaru._

Asuna; Estas segura Chachamaru?

Chachamaru; Si

Asuna; Bueno… Pero solo de pensar a un montón de mini vampiros como Eva…

_Konoka sonrió._

Konoka; Yo creo que sería bonito

_Asuna miro a Konoka._

Asuna; Bonito?

_Konoka levanto el brazo con el dedo índice._

Konoka; Si, imagina a un montón de chibi vampiros, con el pelo rubio de ojos azules, y otros con el pelo rojo y negro de ojos rojos corriendo alegremente de un lado a otro

Asuna; Creo que… No quiero imaginármelo, si son igual que Eva seria un problema…

Konoka; Tú crees?

_Evangeline tenía una vena en la cabeza de enfado._

Evangeline; Vosotras… Os estoy escuchando a **TODAS **perfectamente! Incluida a ti _Kagurazaka_!

_Negi tenía una expresión pensativa._

Negi; Mis hijos…

_Evangeline se giro._

Evangeline; Que pasa niño?

_Negi empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro._

Negi; Ah? No, nada!

_Takamichi apareció donde estaban todos._

Takamichi; Hola, siento no haber podido ayudaros con… El final

_Asuna fue hacia Takamichi y empezó hacer un montón de reverencias._

Asuna; No se preocupe! Las que se tienen que disculpar somos nosotras! La obra casi acaba siendo un desastre! Por no hablar de los destrozos!

_Asuna envió una mirada de enfado a Evangeline._

Evangeline; Que?

Takamichi; Bueno, no tuvisteis la culpa, no te preocupes Asuna… Por cierto, os quería decir que para celebrar que el festival ha ido bien y a la gente les ha gustado, preparamos una fiesta en la clase ya que os esforzasteis en esto

Gu Fei; Una fiesta?

Haruna; Bien! Vamos ahora mismo!

Fuka; Si! Vamos!

Negi; Yo iré mas tarde, tengo que cambiarme

Haruna; Esta bien Negi! Nosotras vamos tirando!

Negi; Esta bien

_La clase se fue a la fiesta, mientras Negi, se fue a una clase vacía a cambiarse de ropa._

Negi; Bien, estoy listo, iré a-

_La puerta se abrió y entro Evangeline, entonces Negi se giro._

Negi; Maestra? No estabas con las demás?

_Evangeline se sentó en uno de los pupitres que había en la clase. _

Evangeline; Si, pero son demasiado ruidosas

Negi; Ah… Maestra

_Evangeline miro a Negi. _

Evangeline; Que?

_Negi se sonrojo un poco, bajo la mirada, entrecruzo los dedos y empezó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Estuviste bien en la obra…

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Oh? Te refieres al beso?

_Negi paro de mover los pulgares y miro a Evangeline rápidamente aun mas sonrojado que antes. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Que- No! Me refiero en general!

_Evangeline miro a la pizarra que había en el fondo. _

Evangeline; Eso crees? No necesito que me elogies, por cierto, tu también lo hiciste bien sobretodo en la parte _"__Yo os amo con toda mi alma"_

Negi (Sonrojado); Eh? Si- bueno… Yo-

Evangeline; Lo sé

Negi; Que?

_Evangeline cerró los ojos._

Evangeline; Me dirás que eso estaba en el guion, pero que realmente es lo que sientes por mí

_Negi puso una expresión de sorprendido. _

Negi; Ah? Como lo sabes?

_Evangeline miro a Negi. _

Evangeline; Tengo demasiados años para darme cuenta con solo ver la reacción de las personas, además, soy tu maestra y te conozco más de lo que crees niño

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces Negi puso una expresión seria._

Negi; Maestra, yo… Hay algo en que he estado pensando estos días…

Evangeline; Oh? Y que es niño?

_Negi miro hacia otro lado._

Negi; Veras yo…

Evangeline; Porque siempre te cuesta tanto decirme las cosas? No es como si fuera a morderte por ello niño

_Evangeline sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y Negi sintió un escalofrío._

Negi; Bi-Bien… Lo que quería decirte… Se trata de mi padre

_Evangeline cambio su rostro por uno serio._

Evangeline; Sobre Nagi? Que pasa?

_Negi miro a Evangeline fijamente. _

Negi; Maestra, sigues queriendo a mi padre?

Evangeline; Porque lo dices?

Negi; Es porque… Siempre quisiste a mi padre, por eso pensé que quizás aun sentías lo mismo por él y que si algún día lo vieras de nuevo, intentarías que se fijara en ti y me dejarías…

_Evangeline miro a Negi con una mirada de curiosidad._

Evangeline; Niño, has vuelto a estar en la biblioteca con Saotome?

Negi; Que? Si… Porque lo dices maestra?

Evangeline; Te ha vuelto a enseñar uno de esos libros dramáticos de romanticismo que acaban en tragedia

Negi; Si

_Evangeline suspiro, bajo del pupitre y fue hacia Negi._

Evangeline; Dime, me quieres?

Negi; Que? Si! Claro, te quiero, realmente te quiero! Pero no sé si aun sigues queriendo a mi padre

_Negi puso una expresión de tristeza._

Evangeline; Niño…

_Evangeline miraba a Negi fijamente._

Negi (Pensando); Lo sabia… No tendría que haberle dicho nada, porque no me fui antes

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; Bien, quiero que me escuches, tu padre no me quiere, aunque intente en muchas ocasiones que se enamorara de mi, aparte, tampoco sé donde está ahora mismo, también debo decir que no puedo olvidarle, pero aun así, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que eres diferente a él, eres la primera persona que realmente me dijiste que me querías, aparte de que me aceptas por ser vampiro y me dejas beber de tu sangre, la mayoría de la gente se va asustada cuando sabe lo que soy, por eso aunque volviera a verlo no te dejaría, lo has entendido?

Negi; Maestra, entonces tu-

Evangeline; Si, no me hagas repetir las cosas y ahora que tienes las cosas claras, regresemos a la fiesta esa, pero antes de volver

Negi; Maestra que-

_Evangeline puso sus manos en las mejillas de Negi y le besó._

Negi; Mm!

_Negi se sorprendió por un momento, pero después cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso, eso fue hasta que noto la lengua de cierto vampiro en la suya, entonces abrió sus ojos que se cruzaron con los de Evangeline, después de unos segundos más Evangeline se apartó de Negi._

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-Maestra!

Evangeline; Que te pasa? No te gusta el beso francés?

Negi; No! Digo… Si!... No! Quiero decir-

_Evangeline cruzo los brazos._

Evangeline; Oh? Entonces prefieres como en la obra?

Negi; Si… Que? No! No quería decir eso!

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Vaya, vaya, no sabía que los preferías con pasión

Negi (Sonrojado); Maestra no es eso!

Evangeline; Tranquilízate niño, vamos a la fiesta, antes de que tu compañera Kagurazaka Asuna comience a preocuparse por ti

Negi; Esta bien…

_Antes de irse, Evangeline se giro y miro fijamente a Negi._

Evangeline; Y hazme el favor de decirle a Saotome de que no te explique más cosas de esas

_Evangeline le acaricio el pelo fuerte a Negi._

Negi (Pensando); Ah… Tengo la sensación de que es más amable conmigo que antes, sobre todo cuando estamos solos…

_Evangeline abrió la puerta y Negi la siguió, entonces fueron hacia la clase._

_/Mientras en la clase 3A/ _

_Gu Fei estaba comiendo sin parar de la comida que había en la fiesta._

Gu Fei; La comida es deliciosa!

_Gu Fei miro el plato de Madoka, entonces Madoka cogió su plato y lo aparto de Gu Fei._

Madoka; Ni siquiera pienses en coger de mi plato

Fuka; Pongamos música!

Fumika; Si!

Haruna; Entonces, dejadme que la ponga! Tengo algunos CD!

_Haruna fue al equipo de música que había y puso la música._

Chisame; Esta clase es MUY ruidosa…

_Chisame estaba apoyada en la pared mirando de brazos cruzados, entonces Chizuru y Kazumi fueron hacia ella._

Chizuru; Chiu, no quieres bailar?

_Chisame miro a Chizuru fijamente._

Chisame; No quiero y NO me llames Chiu!

Kazumi; No digas eso Chisame, vamos!

Chisame; No! Espera!

_Asakura cogió a Chisame del brazo y se fueron a bailar, mientras, Asuna y Ayaka estaban discutiendo._

Ayaka; Asuna, fuiste demasiado cruel con el profesor Negi en la obra!

_Ayaka señalo a Asuna._

Asuna; Perdona? Tu también lo fuiste!

Ayaka; Ah! Es cierto! Como pude, jamás me lo perdonare! Yo Ayaka Yukihiro le he fallado profesor Negi!

_Ayaka estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo, mientras Asuna miraba hacia otro lado._

Asuna; Ah… La obra hace rato que termino delegada, deja de actuar

_Ayaka se levanto y miro a Asuna._

Ayaka; No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tengo que disculparme con el profesor Negi!

_Asuna miro a Ayaka y se puso las manos en la cintura._

Asuna; Que? No tienes porque disculparte con él solo por haber hecho de hermanastra en la obra… Tenias que actuar de esa manera porque-

_Ayaka cruzo los brazos._

Ayaka; Un mono como tú no puede entenderlo

Asuna; Como!

_Konoka y Setsuna estaban al lado viendo como discutían._

Konoka; Asuna siempre está igual con la delegada… Set-Chan no quieres bailar?

_Konoka miro a Setsuna y le sonrió._

Setsuna; Que? No… Yo… Yo me quedare aquí ojou-sama…

Konoka; Set-Chan ya te dije que no me llamaras así, dime Konoka, vamos a bailar será divertido!

_Konoka le cogió la mano a Setsuna y se fueron a bailar._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Konoka!

_Mientras con Asuna y Ayaka._

Asuna; Por cierto, todavía no ha venido Negi?

Ayaka; Ahora que lo dices…

_Chachamaru fue donde estaban Asuna y Ayaka._

Chachamaru; La ama fue a ver al profesor

Asuna; Eva? Iré donde esta Negi, estoy preocupada por lo que Eva pueda hacerle…

Evangeline; Que crees que le hare al niño?

_Asuna se giro, entonces vio a Evangeline y a Negi, Evangeline estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Negi estaba mirando a Asuna. _

Chachamaru; Ama

Asuna; Eva? Negi estas bien?

Negi; Si Asuna

Asuna; Seguro? Te noto algo-

_Antes de continuar la frase, Ayaka se puso delante de Asuna y le cogió las manos a Negi._

Ayaka; Profesor Negi! Siento haber sido tan cruel con usted en la obra!

Asuna; Oye!

_Negi cerró los ojos y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa._

Negi; No te preocupes delegada… Tenias que serlo en la obra

Konoka; Asuna! Ven a bailar!

_Asuna vio a Konoka con Setsuna, Konoka estaba moviendo el brazo para que fuera con ellas._

Asuna; No, gracias Konoka

_Ayaka miro a Asuna y se puso cuatro dedos de la mano en la barbilla riéndose._

Ayaka (Riendo); Que te pasa Asuna? No sabes bailar? Bueno… Es NORMAL Ho! Ho!

_Asuna miro a Ayaka con una expresión de enfado._

Asuna; Que! Se bailar y mucho mejor que tú! Cualquiera podría bailar mejor! Hasta una **tortuga** tendría más ritmo que tú!

_Ayaka cambio su expresión por una de enfado._

Ayaka; Como! Ha! demuéstramelo Asuna!

_Asuna y Ayaka se fueron a bailar, mientras Negi miro a Evangeline. _

Negi; Maestra

Evangeline; Ni siquiera pienses en que bailare contigo, ya tuve suficiente con esa obra

Negi; No, quería preguntarte si quieres algo de beber

_Evangeline se giro y miro a Negi. _

Evangeline; Oh? Bueno… Me gustaría beber vino o sangre, pero, aquí no hay vino y dudo que alguien se deje que le muerda para ello

_Evangeline se puso las manos en la cintura y miro a la clase._

Negi; Yo… Yo podría dejarte beber de mi sangre, pero… No demasiada…

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente._

Evangeline; Oh? Normalmente solo me dejas en los entrenamientos, a que viene esto ahora?

Negi; Bueno… Como estamos juntos, pensé en que podría dejarte hacerlo

Evangeline; Oh? Está bien niño, vayamos a otro sitio

_Evangeline y Negi dejaron la clase y fueron a una clase que había vacía._

Evangeline; Bien, empecemos con esto

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; E-Empezar con que?

_Evangeline puso una mirada seria._

Evangeline; Con que va a ser? No habías dicho que me dejarías beber de tu sangre niño?

Negi; Ah… Si, está bien…

_Evangeline se acerco a Negi, puso sus manos en los hombros de él, le mordió el cuello y empezó a beber, cuando terminó se aparto de Negi._

Evangeline; Tu sangre es deliciosa, creo que nunca me cansare de ella

_Evangeline se lamio los labios. _

Negi; Es extraño

Evangeline; Oh? Que?

Negi; Normalmente cuando lo haces me haces daño, pero esta vez no lo note tanto… Igual que la otra vez, cuando me quede a dormir a tu casa…

_Evangeline sonrió a Negi._

Evangeline (Sonriendo); Te refieres a cuando eras un perro?

_Negi le molesto un poco cuando Evangeline dijo lo de perro, pero no le dio importancia._

Negi; Si, eso

Evangeline; Escucha niño, los vampiros pueden ser agresivos o gentiles, también depende de la resistencia de la persona, cuanto más se resista la persona, peor será, también cuando se bebe la sangre de alguien, la persona puede sentir mucho dolor o menos dolor, placer o tormento… Depende del vampiro

Negi; Entonces… Eso significa que serás mas amable conmigo ahora?

Evangeline; Ya te dije aquel día que seré igual que siempre contigo niño, solo que cuando beba de tu sangre… _Intentare_ hacer que no sientas tanto dolor…

_Evangeline miraba hacia las ventanas de la clase._

Negi; Gracias … Supongo… Regresemos a la fiesta

_Antes de que Negi diera dos pasos, Evangeline le detuvo._

Evangeline; Oh? Quieres ir a la fiesta? No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo a solas?

_Negi se giro y miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Eh?

_Evangeline se acerco más a Negi y puso sus manos en la cintura de él._

Negi; Eva… Maestra?

Evangeline; Sabes… Podríamos divertirnos

_Evangeline empezó a besar el cuello de Negi._

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-Maestra? Q- Que estás haciendo?

_Evangeline miro a Negi y le sonrió._

Evangeline; Que te ocurre? Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, sé que es tu primera vez, te guiare

Negi (Sonrojado); Como! Que quieres decir?

_Evangeline miro fijamente a Negi._

Evangeline; Niño, hagámoslo

Negi; Ha-Hacer que?

Evangeline; Sexo, quiero hacerlo contigo, no somos pareja? Además, ya hace un tiempo que estamos juntos

Negi; Eh!

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Evangeline tiró al suelo a Negi y se puso encima de él, ahora Negi estaba completamente rojo que antes y nervioso. _

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Espera! Aquí? Yo-Yo no es-estoy preparado! Además, es demasiado precipitado! So-Somos maestro-estudiante! Y que le diré yo a mi hermana? También está la clase… Y si alguien viene?

Evangeline; No te preocupes por eso…

_Evangeline empezó a besarle el cuello de nuevo a Negi mientras le masajeaba la cintura. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Ma-Maestra…

_Negi cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar a Evangeline reírse, entonces volvió abrirlos. _

Negi; Eh?

_Evangeline se aparto del cuello de Negi, lo miro y se puso a reír fuerte. _

Evangeline (Riéndose); Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu cara no tenia precio! Estabas tan rojo! Realmente pensaste que lo haríamos aquí y ahora? Eres demasiado ingenuo niño

_Negi estaba rojo con una cara de sorprendido, después su expresión cambio a una de enfado._

Negi; Maestra! NO es divertido! No me hizo ninguna gracia!

Evangeline; Cálmate niño

_Evangeline se aparto de Negi y puso de pie, Negi hizo lo mismo._

Negi; Pero-

Evangeline; Que? Hubieras preferido hacerlo? Porque si es así, podemos ir a mi casa y-

_Negi empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro._

Negi (Sonrojado); Q-Que? No! No es eso! Yo-

Evangeline; Esta bien niño, regresemos a la clase

Negi (Suspirando); Si…

Asuna; Ne-Negi… Tú-

Negi; AHHHH!

_Asuna estaba en la puerta mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, también tenía una expresión muy sorprendida ya que le costaba creer lo que había visto._

Evangeline; Oh?

_Negi se puso las manos en las mejillas y su expresión en ese instante parecía como la del grito, después pareció que Negi se hubiera convertido en piedra, entonces Evangeline le miro de reojo._

Evangeline; Niño

Negi; As-Asuna cuanto tiempo hace que estas ahí?

Asuna; Eh…

_Asuna miro de reojo hacia otro lado y se sonrojo un poco. _

Asuna; Desde que Eva-Chan te dijo "Vamos a divertirnos"

Negi (Sonrojado); E-Entonces… Lo escuchaste todo?

_Asuna miro a Negi._

Asuna; Si

_Evangeline se puso las manos en la cintura._

Evangeline; Oh, vamos algún día tenia que enterarse alguien

Negi; Asuna-

_Asuna levanto el brazo con la mano abierta para que no hablara Negi y cerró los ojos._

Asuna; Lo suponía

Negi; Que?

_Asuna abrió los ojos y miro a Negi._

Asuna; Desde hace un tiempo me imaginaba que vosotros dos teníais una relación, pero me costaba creerlo, por eso lo deje estar

_Negi se sorprendió._

Negi; En serio Asuna?

Asuna; Si, por cierto cuanto hace que estáis… Ya sabes

Evangeline; Un mes

Asuna; Un mes!

_Negi tenía una expresión de preocupación._

Negi; Asuna, siento no habértelo dicho, pero-

Asuna; Si, ya lo sé, no querías que nadie lo supiera porque podría enterarse todo el colegio y parte de Mahora, sobre todo si se enterase Haruna o Asakura… Y por eso no me dijiste nada no? Aparte que la relación entre alumno-estudiante se es visto mal

Negi; S-Si

_Asuna cruzo los brazos._

Asuna; Bien, no hace falta que lo sientas, no voy a montar un drama con esto, lo que no entiendo porque Eva-Chan

_Evangeline miro a Asuna fijamente._

Evangeline; Tienes algún problema con _ello_ Kagurazaka?

Asuna; No, ninguno, solo que espero que no le hagas daño a Negi porque entonces sí que no lo pasare por alto

Evangeline; Hmph, por cierto porque estás aquí?

_Asuna se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. _

Asuna (Sonriendo); Eh? Ah… Pues ahora no me acuerdo… Es que esto me ha sorprendido tanto y ha sido tan fuerte que… Pensaba que lo haríais en la clase

_Negi se sonrojo, entonces Asuna levanto el pulgar y cerro uno de sus ojos._

Asuna; No te preocupes guardare el secreto

_Asuna miro de reojo hacia otro lado._

Asuna; Espero que no llegue a enterarse la delegada…

Negi; Gracias Asuna

Asuna; No tienes porque, por cierto… vosotros lo habéis-

_Negi se sonrojo a más no poder._

Negi; NO!

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; De momento

Negi; Eh!

Evangeline; Yo iré ahora a clase, vosotros hacer lo que queráis

_Evangeline salió del aula._

Negi; Maestra, espera!

Asuna; Podrías esperarnos no!

_Negi y Asuna se fueron del aula, cuando llegaron a la clase, Negi abrió la puerta del aula._

Negi; Pe-Pero que es esto!

_Negi al abrir la puerta de su clase vio que estaba algo cambiada, entonces Asakura fue donde estaban Negi, Evangeline y Asuna._

Asuna; Ahora me acuerdo del porque fui a verte… Fui para decirte lo que se había montado en la clase en tu ausencia…

Kazumi; Negi! Eva! Asuna! Os estaba buscando, al final de la fiesta, haremos una foto de toda la clase como recuerdo

Evangeline; Una foto? No quiero ninguna

_Kazumi le sonrió._

Kazumi (Sonriendo); Vamos Eva… No digas eso, en la foto tiene que salir toda la clase

Negi; Por cierto Asakura…

_Kazumi miro a Negi._

Kazumi; Dime Negi

Negi; Que paso aquí mientras no estábamos!

_Negi empezó a mover los brazos arriba y abajo._

Kazumi (Con una gota en la cabeza); Ah… Bueno… Digamos que esto se fue animando cada vez más… Al principio solo era la música, pero, después la clase se fue animando aun más y trajeron un karaoke, pusieron una bola de discoteca… No preguntes idea de Satomi y Chao… Entonces cerraron las ventanas para que se viera mejor, pusieron más bebida y comida…

_En ese momento Negi tenía una expresión entre sorprendido y preocupado._

Negi; Pero Asakura!

Kazumi; No te preocupes Negi, Takamichi nos dio permiso, pero sin ir demasiado lejos

_Evangeline miro a Kazumi de reojo._

Evangeline; Piensas que esto no es ir demasiado lejos?

_Kazumi se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza._

Kazumi; Eh… Bueno, quizás nos dejamos llevar un poco…

_Haruna que estaba escuchando la conversación fue donde estaban._

Haruna; No pasa nada Negi, Takamichi se fue a Kioto por algo que tenía que hacer, y los demás profesores están demasiado ocupados con sus clases

Negi; Pero-

Kazumi; Vamos Negi… Porque no vienes a divertirte? Después de Yuna y la delegada que al parecer están compitiendo para ver quien canta mejor… Puedes ir a cantar o tu Eva

_Evangeline miro hacia otro lado y se puso las manos en la cintura._

Evangeline; No voy a cantar

_Kazumi miro a Negi._

Kazumi; Oh… Y tu Negi?

Negi; No, mejor no…

Haruna; Oh vamos! No seas tan tímido! Canta una al menos! Yuna y la delegada por fin acabaron de cantar, vamos!

_Haruna cogió a Negi del brazo y se lo llevo con ella para ir a cantar._

Negi; Haruna! Por favor! Maestra dile algo!

_Evangeline miro a Negi, entonces se despidió de él con la mano. _

Evangeline; Ah? Oh claro… Buena suerte, te estaré viendo en primera fila

Negi; QUE!

Asuna; No creo que se refiriera a que le dijeras eso…

Haruna; Bien! Dejad paso! El profesor cantara ahora!

Negi; Haruna!

_Ayaka se giro rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia ellos._

Ayaka; Que! El profesor Negi va a cantar? Dejadme pasar! Quiero estar en primera fila!

Natsumi (Con una gota en la cabeza); Delegada…

Negi; Porque yo…

_La clase estuvo un buen rato con la fiesta, al final de la fiesta, la clase se preparó para la foto._

Kazumi; Bien, estáis ya?

Haruna; Si!

_Konoka junto sus manos._

Konoka; Estamos listos!

Kazumi; Vale

_Asakura preparo la cámara y la puso encima de una de las mesas, entonces, se fue corriendo donde estaban todos_.

Kazumi; Bien, preparados, listos… Vamos!

_La cámara hizo la foto._

Kazumi; Bien eso es todo, hasta el próximo festival!

Clase; Si!

Yue; Ah, y quien va a recoger todo este desorden?

Clase;…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el último capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review :) pondré un capitulo mas que será un extra de trozos de cuando ensayaban la obra de Cenicienta Negi y las demás. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9; Extra**

_La clase estaba ensayando para la obra de Cenicienta con el guión en la mano, estaban en una clase amplia que les habían dejado, las mesas y las sillas estaban apartadas para que no estorbaran. _

Negi; Bien, continuemos con la obra

Clase; Si!

_Asuna miro el guion y se puso a leerlo._

Asuna; "_Tu? Al baile de palacio? Ha!_"

_Ayaka miro a Asuna con una expresión de enfado._

Ayaka; Asuna! No te consiento que le hables al profesor de esa forma!

_Asuna miro a Ayaka._

Asuna; Que? Pero si es lo que está escrito en el guion!

_Ayaka reviso el guion que tenia._

Ayaka; Es cierto…

Asuna; Delegada… Tú también tendrás que ser cruel con Negi, porque eres la otra hermanastra, por eso… Tendrás que actuar como está escrito en el guion!

_Ayaka cerró los ojos y se puso la mano en la frente._

Ayaka; Ah! No creo que pueda soportarlo…

_Asuna se puso una mano en la cintura ya que con la otra aguantaba el guion, entonces miro a Evangeline._

Asuna; Pero de todas formas, yo creo que el papel de hermanastra le iría perfecto a Eva, ya que encaja con ello…

_Evangeline miro Asuna con una expresión de enfado._

Evangeline; Que has dicho!

_Negi miro a Asuna y Evangeline._

Negi; Por favor, parar-

Kazumi; Corten! Esto está mal! No es lo que dice en el guion! Asuna y delegada hacer el papel de hermanastras correctamente por favor

_Negi se giro._

Negi; Asakura?

_Asakura llego donde estaban ensañando y se sentó en una silla de director con un megáfono en la mano._

Asuna (Con una gota en la cabeza); Pero… Que estás haciendo Asakura?

Kazumi; Como soy la narradora, no tengo demasiado dialogo, por eso, pensé en ayudar a Negi con esto

Kamo; Buena idea!

_Kamo estaba en el hombro de Asakura._

Yue; Mas dialogo que yo seguro que tienes

Asuna; Kamo? Porque está en tu hombro?

Kazumi; Es mi asistente

Asuna; Lo que faltaba por ver…

Kazumi; Bueno es suficiente, regresemos con la obra, repetir la escena!

_Ayaka y Asuna repitieron la escena que habían empezado antes._

_/Otra escena/ _

_Evangeline estaba leyendo el guion._

Evangeline; "_No me interesa ninguna de las que escogió_"

Konoka; "_No? Y la joven de hace unos días?_"

Evangeline; "_No_"

Konoka; "_Porque?_"

Evangeline; "_Era obvio que solo estaba interesada en ser reina, se le notaba nada más entrar por la puerta_ "

Konoka; "_Y las demás jóvenes?_"

Evangeline; "_No me intereso ninguna_"

Konoka; "_Tampoco? Porque?_"

_Evangeline suspiro._

Evangeline; "_Porque? Una joven era increíblemente engreída no paraba de creerse superior a todo, otra joven solo sabía hablar de ella y lo sé muy bien porque se paso 2 horas hablando de lo mismo, de ella y nada más que ella, otra joven solo estaba interesada en el dinero en cuanto supo el dinero que teníamos se puso hacer cuentas e hizo una lista larguísima que parecía no tener fin de cosas que quería tener, pero… La joven que colmo la gota del vaso fue la que nada mas en verme hizo el salto del tigre y no quería dejarme, se sujeto a mí de una forma que parecía que… De verdad, no sé como escoge las jóvenes mi padre_"

Asuna (Susurrando); Mas bien es Eva quien hace el salto del tigre cuando quiere beber sangre…

_Evangeline miro a Asuna con una expresión de enfado ya que la había escuchado._

Evangeline; COMO!

_Haruna también había escuchado a Asuna._

Haruna (Sonriendo); No sabía que hacías el salto del tigre cuando quieres _**eso**_ Eva

Evangeline; Cállate Saotome!

Kazumi; Dejar de hablar! Y Continuar con la escena!

Evangeline; TCH

_Konoka miro el guion y se puso a leerlo._

Konoka; "_Entiendo… Entonces, crees que algún día te enamorarás de alguna joven? Al menos sentir algo_"

Evangeline; "_No lo sé, no sé si algún día podre sentir algo por alguna… Pero, se que debe de estar en algún lugar… Sea en este reino o en otra parte de este mundo, es solo que todavía no he podido encontrarla, pero estoy seguro que cuando la encuentre sentiré algo en mi corazón que hará que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella… Y solo querré estar a su lado, además, antes de nada quiero que la joven me acepte por lo que soy_" Quien ha escrito esto! Y se puede saber porque tengo tanto dialogo?

_Asuna se puso la mano en la barbilla y miro a Evangeline con una sonrisa._

Asuna; Je

Evangeline; Kagurazaka… Tienes algún problema?

Asuna; Es que… Nunca imagine que llegaría el día en que te viera decir algo como eso… Compréndeme…

_Evangeline tenía una vena en la frente de enfado. _

Evangeline; Kagurazaka…

_Haruna levanto el brazo._

Haruna; He sido yo! Lo hice para poner más sentimiento!

_Konoka miro a Haruna y le sonrió._

Konoka; Es perfecto y romántico Haruna!

_Haruna se puso la mano en la barbilla._

Haruna; Lo sé!

_Evangeline miro a Konoka y levanto una ceja. _

Evangeline; Romántico?

Kazumi; Corten! Evangeline, cuando digas esa parte, tienes que decirlo con más sentimiento, como si fueras un vampiro que todavía no ha encontrado a la persona de sus sueños!

Evangeline (Murmurando); Me estoy hartando cada vez mas de esta obra

Kazumi; Repetir la escena!

_Evangeline y Konoka repitieron la escena._

_/Otra escena/_

_Chachamaru estaba leyendo el guion._

Chachamaru; "_Abrir la puerta_"

_Negi fue hacia donde estaba Chachamaru pero, tropezó con el cubo de la fregona y se cayó al suelo._

Negi; AH!

Ayaka; Profesor Negi!

_Ayaka fue hacia Negi. _

Kazumi; Corten!

Negi; Lo siento…

Ayaka; No se preocupe!

Kazumi; Que alguien traiga otro cubo lleno de agua!

_Asuna suspiro._

Asuna; Torpe…

_Natsumi y Gu Fei trajeron otro cubo. _

Kazumi; Bien, repetir la escena!

_Chachamaru y Negi empezaron de nuevo con la escena._

_/Otra escena/_

_Yuna tenía una mano en la cintura mientras leía su guion._

Yuna; "_Chicas, chicas, hicimos un trato, verdad Cenicienta? También… El collar que llevas puesto… Es muy hermoso no te parece Anastasia?_"

Ayaka; "_NO, no estoy de acuerdo… Yo pienso que… AH! Ese collar es mío! Devuélvemelo!_ "

Asuna; "_Madre mira! Esa cinta es mía!_"

_Asuna fue hacia Negi y le quito la cinta._

Kazumi; Delegada, vamos, haz lo mismo que Asuna

_Kazumi miraba a Ayaka que estaba quieta._

Ayaka; Pero…

Yuna; No te preocupes delegada, ya te ayudo!

_Yuna fue hacia Negi y empezó a quitarle la ropa._

Negi; Que!

Asuna; Yuna! Espera!

Fuka; Yo también!

Haruna; Vamos!

Makie; Si! Venga!

Negi; Que? No!

_Mientras le quitaban la ropa a Negi, Asuna intentaba impedir que lo hicieran, Ayaka estaba al lado viendo que hacían tapándose la nariz con la mano ya que le sangraba un poco. _

Kazumi; Corten! Que estáis haciendo? No se trata de dejar a Cenicienta desnuda!

_Kazumi empezó a dar golpes a la silla en la que estaba._

Kamo; Pobre… Ah! Siento un aura siniestra detrás de mí…

_Kamo se giro y vio que Evangeline tenía un aura oscura alrededor._

Kamo; AH!

Kazumi; Oh… Es suficiente, Repetir la escena! Y dejar a Cenicienta!

_Haruna, Fuka, Yuna y Makie dejaron a Negi y repitieron la escena. _

_/Otra escena/_

_Konoka estaba leyendo el guion con Setsuna. _

_Konoka; "Debes de estar contento, al fin encontró a una joven_"

Setsuna; "_Si, espero que esta vez no me falle… Porque sino!_"

Konoka; "_Lo entiendo, pero deberías calmarte… _"

Setsuna; "_Perdona, es solo que después de todo este asunto, estoy nervioso y preocupado_"

Konoka; "_Lo sé, pero estoy segura que conseguirán encontrar a esa joven, nosotros a pesar de todo conseguimos estar juntos, seguro que el también podrá estar con quien ama_"

Setsuna; "_Si, tienes razón, ahora estoy mejor, gracias_"

Kazumi; Bien

Haruna; Aquí falta algo…

Konoka; Que falta algo? Creo que hemos dicho lo que estaba en el guion no Set-Chan?

_Konoka miro a Setsuna._

Setsuna; Si

Haruna; No, no me refiero al guion sino a otra cosa

Setsuna; Que?

_Haruna se ajusto las gafas y señalo a Setsuna._

Haruna; Un beso!

_Setsuna se sonrojo._

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Que!

Konoka; Un beso?

Haruna; Exacto! Así da más emoción!

_Kazumi tenía una expresión pensativa y tenía la mano en la barbilla._

Kazumi; Mm… Sí, creo que tienes razón, aparte del beso del príncipe y de la cenicienta, no hay ninguno mas… Está bien

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Pe-Pero-

Konoka (Sonriendo); Esta bien

_Setsuna miro a Konoka sorprendida._

Setsuna; Ojou-sama?

_Konoka miro a Setsuna, le sonrió y levanto el brazo con el dedo índice. _

Konoka; Creo que así le dará un poco mas de emoción como dijo Haruna no?

_Chisame tenía un brazo en la cintura._

Chisame; Mas emoción? Para que es necesario besarse? No le encuentro sentido, la gente estará más interesada en la acción, además, ya hay una parte en la obra en la que hay un beso

_Haruna señalo a Chisame._

Haruna; Mentira! El 70% de la gente le interesa que haya ese tipo de escenas!

_Chisame miro a Haruna._

Chisame; Como! Eso es falso!

_Fumika miraba a Haruna y Chisame y no entendía de qué estaban hablando._

Fumika; Pero que tipo de escenas te refieres?

_Haruna y Chisame seguían hablando._

Haruna; Si le ponemos acción y _**esas**_ escenas entonces captara más la atención!

Chisame; _**Esas**_ escenas que dices no son necesarias aquí!

Haruna; Te equivocas, en los mangas que hago, esas escenas precisamente son las que la gente quiere-

_Fumika levanto los brazos._

Fumika; Pero que escenas! No lo entiendo! De que estáis hablando!

Kazumi; Esta bien! Dejar de discutir, pasemos a la siguiente

_Yuna miro a Kazumi._

Yuna; Y el beso?

Haruna; Oh, es verdad

Kazumi; No hace falta ensayarlo

Haruna; Vamos Asakura no seas aguafiestas

Kazumi; No hace falta ensayar un beso, no es tan difícil

Haruna; Como que no?

_Haruna levanto el puño._

Haruna; Y si en la obra el que tiene que dar el beso se queda pálido, luego pasa a estar sonrojado a más no poder, no responde, no puede moverse por los nervios y entonces se le olvida todo el dialogo y de tantos nervios acaba desmayándose en mitad de la obra por no haberlo ensayado, has pensado en eso?

Asuna (Con una gota en la cabeza); No crees que estas exagerando Haruna?

Haruna; No

Kazumi; De todas formas ahora es más importante aprenderse el dialogo, así que continuemos

_Haruna cruzo los brazos._

Haruna; Esta bien…

Setsuna (Pensando); Voy a tener que besar a ojou-sama?

_Setsuna estaba cada vez más roja._

Konoka; Set-Chan te encuentras bien?

_Setsuna miro a Konoka._

Setsuna; Eh? S-Si! Estoy bien

_/Otra escena/_

_Evangeline estaba leyendo el guion._

Evangeline; "_Veras…_"

Negi; "_Que?_"

Evangeline; "_Quiero decirte algo importante sobre mi…_"

Negi; "_Algo…Importante?_"

Evangeline; "_Si_"

Negi; "_Que es?_"

Yuna; Vamos díselo!

Kazumi; Silencio!

Evangeline; "_Yo…Soy…_"

Makie; Tu madre!

Evangeline; Que?

Chisame; Como!

Kazumi; Makie!

Makie; Perdona Asakura, fue el momento…

Kazumi; Continuar la escena!

Evangeline; "_Yo…Soy… Soy un vampiro_"

Asuna (Murmurando); Noticia del año

Negi; "_Que! Un vampiro? Pero… Como… Quiero decir eso es-_"

Kazumi; Tiempo! Negi… Tienes que poner una expresión de sorprendido cuando lo diga! Representa que no sabes nada de que es un vampiro, por eso, tienes que hacer ver que te ha sorprendido, como si descubrieras que alguna de la clase es un vampiro, lo entiendes?

Kamo (Murmurando); Bueno, en realidad eso paso… Y lo tuvimos chungo

Negi; Ah… Está bien Asakura

Kazumi; Entonces, continuar

Evangeline; Tch

_Evangeline miro el guion y se puso a leerlo de nuevo._

Evangeline; "_Se que cuesta de creerlo, pero pertenezco a una familia de vampiros, también puedo entender de que estés asustada, pero no te hare ningún daño_"

Asuna (Pensando); **Mentira **

Negi; "_Yo… Yo… BESAME! No me importa que tomes mi sangre!_"

Evangeline; Eh?

Misa; Eso estaba en el guion?

_Kazumi dio un golpe a la silla en la que estaba sentada._

Kazumi; Quien ha cambiado el guion!

_Evangeline miro a Negi y le sonrió enseñándole los colmillos._

Evangeline; Bueno… Ya que insistes en que lo haga

Asuna; Alto!

_Negi dio un paso atrás._

Negi; Espera! Esto no es- Es un malentendido!

_Ayaka señalo a Evangeline con una expresión de enfado._

Ayaka; Quiero DISTANCIA entre el profesor Negi y tu ahora! Acepto la obra, pero no acepto nada que no tenga que ver con ello!

_Evangeline miro Ayaka con una expresión de curiosidad._

Evangeline; Esto estaba en el guion no?

Ayaka; Lo cambiaron!

Kazumi; Es suficiente! Volved a repetir la escena! Y prohibido besarse antes de la actuación!

Yuna; Ehhhh

_Kazumi miro a Yuna._

Kazumi; He- dicho- que- no

Yuna; Desde que tiene ese megáfono que no es la misma

Haruna; Estará maldito el megáfono

Nodoka; EH!

Kazumi; Pero antes de continuar… Yuna vuelve a hacer la escena como estaba

Yuna; Que?

_Kazumi miro de reojo a Yuna. _

Kazumi; Fuiste tú no quien cambio el dialogo?

Yuna; Ah! Oh… Si Perdona Asakura, ahora lo cambio

_Evangeline y Negi repitieron la escena._

_/Otra escena/_

_Kaede estaba leyendo el guion con Setsuna._

Kaede; "_Si, mi señor, pero creo que debería tener paciencia en estos temas_ "

Setsuna; "_Que? Yo tengo un montón de paciencia, sobre todo en estos temas! Tengo cada vez más años… Igual que mi esposa, me gustaría tener nietos para verlos crecer… Pero no hay manera, es que no lo entiendes? Además, no pienso estar toda la eternidad siendo rey, porque si es eso lo que cree va equivocado!_ "

Kaede; "_Lo entiendo mi señor, pero no creo que se trate de eso… Yo creo que-_"

Setsuna; "_No… Tú no sabes que es ver que los años vayan pasando, pasando cada vez más… Y que el chico vaya creciendo y creciendo… Y que no encuentre a ninguna joven para casarse! Yo… Yo solo quiero que se case y poder tener nietos… Hasta el rey del reino de al lado tiene nietos! Y yo no tengo ninguno, encima es mucho más joven que yo! Y no sabes que es que te digan cada vez que te ven cuando se casara tu hijo!_ "

_Asuna cruzo los brazos._

Asuna; Eso es cierto

Evangeline; Que quieres decir con eso Kagurazaka?

_Evangeline miro a Asuna._

Asuna; Bueno, tienes más de 500 años según tu y todavía no lo has hecho

Evangeline; No es de tu incumbencia!

Kazumi; Shh- Silencio

Kaede; "_No se preocupe mi señor, es mejor con estos temas dejarlo solo y no agobiarlo_"

Setsuna; "_Que? Solo! Dejar al chico solo? Solo con sus tonterías absurdas! Lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse de una vez en elegir esposa y no lo agobio!_"

Kazumi; Bien! Por fin, una escena PERFECTA! Muy bien! Sigamos con la siguiente!

_/Otra Escena/_

_Gu Fei estaba leyendo el guion con Setsuna y Konoka. _

Gu Fei; "_Pero majestad… Tengo que deciros algo importante, escuchadme por favor…_"

Setsuna; "_Y para ti! Otro título! Te hare caballero a partir de ahora serás… Que título te gustaría?_"

Gu Fei; "_Por favor majestad escuchadme! Ella se fue! Escapo!_"

Setsuna; "_Se fue escapo? Mm… Extraño titulo…_"

Gu Fei; "_Si!_"

Konoka;"_Eso es lo que ha dicho_"

Setsuna; "_Se… Fue… Escapo… Ella… Se- Se que! Como? Ella…Que! La única joven que encuentra y que capta su interés después de tantos años y tú… Tú me dices que se fue! Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para que mi hijo mostrara interés en alguien! Podría haberse casado! Traidor!_"

_Setsuna desenvaino la espada y fue hacia Gu Fei._

Gu Fei; Oh? Muy bien! Te reto Setsuna!

Setsuna; Que?

_Gu Fei empezó a pelear con Setsuna._

Kazumi; No! Corten! NO tenéis que pelearos!

_Setsuna paraba los golpes de Gu Fei con la espada._

Negi; Por favor! Parar! Acabareis destruyéndolo todo!

_Negi fue hacia Gu Fei para detenerla, pero al ponerse en medio recibió el golpe._

Negi; Agh!

_Negi cayó al suelo._

Ayaka; AH! PROFESOR NEGI!

_Ayaka fue corriendo hacia Negi._

Ayaka; Aguante profesor! Un medico! Esta sangrando!

_Evangeline sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. _

Evangeline; Quieres que ayude?

Asuna; NO!

Evangeline; Tch

Ako; Ya voy!

_Ako fue hacia Negi con el botiquín._

Ako; Sa-Sangre…

_Ako se desmayo al verla._

Kazumi; Genial ahora se nos desmayo otra persona

Kamo; Esto no es serio…

_/Después de unos minutos/_

_Negi se despertó._

Negi; Donde estoy? Ah! La obra!

_Ayaka estaba al lado de Negi de rodillas, mientras Asuna estaba de pie._

Ayaka; No se preocupe profesor, estoy aquí para lo que usted-

Asuna; Te desmayaste, luego fue Ako a por ti, pero se desmayo también

Negi; Que!

Asuna; Tranquilo, está bien, se despertó antes que tu

_Gu Fei fue hacia Negi y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza._

Gu Fei; Perdona fue el momento

Negi; No… No importa

Kazumi; Bien, sigamos con esto

_Setsuna y Gu Fei repitieron la escena._

_/Otra escena/ _

_Negi estaba leyendo el guion con Fumika._

Negi; "_Porque… Deseaba verle de nuevo…_"

Fumika; "_Cenicienta… No llores…_"

Negi; "_Pero es que… Le amo! Y no fui capaz de decírselo! Pensé que podría volver a verle… Pero ahora… Si solo pudiera… Vampiro o no, no cambia nada, quiero estar junto a él!_"

_Ayaka miraba a Negi con los ojos llorosos y tenía las manos en el pecho._

Ayaka; Profesor Negi… No puedo soportar verle de esa manera! Yo Ayaka Yukihiro le abriré esa puerta para que pueda verle de nuevo!

Chisame (Pensando); Pero de qué habla? Que puerta? Esto es un ensayo no hay puertas!

Natsumi; Delegada… Está aquí

_Natsumi señalo a Evangeline, entonces Evangeline cruzo los brazos. _

Evangeline; Tch, es patético ponerse a llorar por algo así, en vez de llorar tanto que espabile y haga algo para solucionarlo

_Asuna miro hacia otro lado._

Asuna; Que príncipe tan cruel nos ha tocado

Evangeline; Como? Te recuerdo que yo no escogí este papel

_Asuna miro a Evangeline._

Asuna; Ah? Entonces hubieras preferido tener el papel de un árbol?

_Evangeline le envió a Asuna una mirada de las que atraviesan._

Negi; Pe-Pero delegada…No…

_Mientras, Ayaka tenía las manos de Negi cogidas._

Ayaka; No se preocupe profesor Negi, vaya con quien quiere, aunque me duela hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo-

_Evangeline miro a Negi._

Evangeline; Ni se te ocurra venir hacia mi niño

_Chisame tenía una expresión de enfado._

Chisame; Esto es absurdo

Asuna; Deja de decir tonterías!

_Ayaka se levanto y miro a Asuna._

Ayaka; No admito de que me digas eso Asuna!

_Negi se levanto y se puso en medio de las dos._

Negi; Asuna, delegada, no pelearos ahora! Por favor!

_Kazumi tenía una mano en la frente mientras miraba el guion._

Kazumi; Oh… Esto es más complicado de lo que me pensaba… Haber sigamos con la obra! Quedan pocos días para ello y si no paramos de interrumpir el ensayo, no acabaremos nunca!

_Makie se acerco a Kazumi._

Makie; En la obra como haremos que Negi llore de verdad? Tendrá que fingir como ahora?

_Kazumi miro a Makie con una expresión pensativa._

Kazumi; Eh? Ahora que lo dices…

_Fuka levanto el brazo._

Fuka; Si te pones una cebolla en los ojos seguro que lloras!

Ayaka; Me niego a que lo hagáis con el profesor Negi!

_Haruna se giro y levanto el brazo señalando._

Haruna; Esta bien, traer las cebollas! Vamos a probar!

_Evangeline miro a Haruna y levanto la ceja._

Evangeline; Cebollas?

Negi; Que!

Chisame; Esto es ridículo! Para que son necesarias? Con fingir en llorar ya valdría! Ya es rara la obra de por si teniendo a un chico de cenicienta entre otras cosas como para encima esto!

_Haruna señalo a Chisame._

Haruna; La perfección no es un camino de rosas!

Chisame; Eh? Pero que estás diciendo? No sé porque estoy aquí!

Evangeline; Eso mismo he estado preguntándome yo

_Chao trajo unas cebollas de su parada, entonces Ayaka levanto el brazo con la mano abierta. _

Ayaka; Alto! Deteneros en este mismo instante!

Negi; Socorro!

_Haruna y Yuna fueron con las cebollas hacia Negi._

Asuna; Queréis-

Evangeline; Dejar esas cebollas ahora! Va estar oliendo a ello todo el día!

_Evangeline tenía una vena en la cabeza de enfado, entonces Asuna se giro._

Asuna; Eva?

Chachamaru; La ama odia las cebollas y los ajos

Kazumi; Ah… Bien como sea, dejar a Negi y continuemos con esto!

Yuna; Si directora!

Haruna; Tranquilo Negi era una broma

Negi; Como que una broma!

_Haruna y Yuna dejaron las cebollas en el cesto y siguieron con las escenas. _

_/Otra escena/_

_Evangeline estaba leyendo el guion con Negi._

Evangeline; "_Quieres bailar?_"

Negi; "_Que? Está bien_"

Kazumi; Esta bien, ahora dejar el guion y poneros a bailar así practicamos el baile

_Evangeline miro a Kazumi fijamente._

Evangeline; Tengo que hacerlo?

Kazumi; Si

_Evangeline suspiro y fue hacia Negi._

Kazumi; Bien, poner la música!

Haruna; Ya voy yo!

_Haruna fue al equipo de música y puso el CD. _

Kazumi; Quien ha cambiado la música! Ese no es el CD!

_La música que había era la de un tango._

Evangeline; Tengo que bailar un tango?

_Evangeline tenía una expresión seria. _

Negi; Yo no sé bailarlo…

Kazumi; No!

Haruna; Perdona me he equivocado

_Shiina estaba dándole golpes con la mano al suelo riéndose._

Kazumi; Sakurako?

Shiina; Lo siento… Es que- Llevo todo este tiempo intentando aguantarme la risa… Pero ya no puedo más! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Kazumi suspiro y miro a Haruna._

Kazumi; Haruna pon el CD y esta vez no te equivoques

Haruna; Si!

_Haruna cambio el CD. _

Kazumi; Bien… Ahora sí, proseguid

_Evangeline y Negi se pusieron a bailar._

Evangeline; Ah! Me has pisado! Niño!

Negi; Pe-Perdona!

_Evangeline miro a Negi fijamente. _

Evangeline; Sabes bailar no?

Negi; Si! Es solo que estoy algo nervioso…

Evangeline; Nervioso?

Negi; Es... Es que siento que hay algo que nos mira con una mirada de aquellas… Asesina

_Detrás de Negi, estaba Ayaka mirándoles con un aura oscura y una mirada asesina._

Evangeline; Si tienes razón niño… Je

_Evangeline sonrió._

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Acércate mas niño

Negi; Eh?

_Negi se acerco mas a Evangeline, entonces ahora se veía que estaban abrazados, Negi tenía su cabeza puesta en el hombro de Evangeline y ella tenía puesta la suya en el hombro de Negi. _

Negi (Sonrojado); Así es-está bien, ma-maestra?

Evangeline; Si

Kazumi; Bien, al menos entendéis esta parte como tiene que ser, pensaba que os costaría más-

_De repente, Kazumi se tapo la cara con el guion porque había algo que iluminaba demasiado y no le dejaba ver bien, entonces cuando intento ver que era, vio que Ayaka tenía como "fuego" alrededor suyo de ira o celos._

Kazumi; Delegada, serias tan amable de parar? No puedo ver nada así

Yuna; Si lo se me traigo unas gafas de sol

Satomi; Yo tengo un par

Yuna; En serio!

_Chisame tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de enfado._

Chisame; Esto cada vez es más… mas… mas-

Yue; Absurdo? Agobiante?

_Chisame miro a Yue._

Chisame; Exacto!

_Mientras la clase decía cada una lo suyo, Asuna miraba a Evangeline y a Negi con una expresión pensativa._

Asuna (Pensando); Lo hizo aposta? Pero porque? Normalmente no le hubiera dicho a Negi de acercarse más… Es porque quería que pasara esto? No tiene sentido… Ah? Quizás sea… No, no creo, pero últimamente Negi está más con Eva…

_Negi fue hacia Ayaka intentando ver. _

Negi; Delegada? Estas bien?

_Ayaka dejo de emitir tanta iluminación._

Ayaka; AH? Profesor Negi, si estoy bien, que paso?

_Asuna se puso las manos en la cintura._

Asuna; Nos dejaste a todos sin ver apenas porque te iluminaste como una antorcha

Haruna; Eso es poco

Kazumi; Bien! Suficiente, Sigamos!

_/Otra escena/ _

_Evangeline, Haruna y Akira, estaban leyendo el guion._

Evangeline; "_Dejadme pasar, señoritas_"

Haruna; "_Te quiero!_"

Akira; "_Por favor, bailad conmigo!_"

Haruna; "_Eres tan atractivo!_"

Evangeline; "_Señoritas… DEJADME PASAR O OS CONGELO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAIS EN ESTE LUGAR!_ "

Kazumi; Muy bien! Eso es, Con ira! Pero lo de os congelo en adelante sobra! Siguiente!

_/Otra escena/_

_Yuna, Evangeline y Negi estaban leyendo el guion. _

Yuna; "_Oh? Si crees que esos guardias podrán detenerme… Estas muy equivocado! Ahora… Por donde iba? Ya me acuerdo, tú! Cenicienta! Te convertiré en algún animal!_"

Evangeline;"_Cenicienta!_"

Kazumi; Está bien, ahora Evangeline tienes que ir hacia Negi y tirarlo para salvarlo del hechizo de la madrastra

Evangeline; Tch

_Evangeline fue hacia Negi._

Yuna; "_Ha! Ha! Como era? Oh… Bibidi babidi boo!_"

Evangeline; "_Vigila!_"

Negi; "_Ah!_"

_Evangeline le dio a Negi tirándolo al suelo._

Ayaka; Profesor! No podrías haberlo hecho de una forma más suave? Se ha notado cierta _brusquedad_ en el empujón!

_Evangeline miro a Ayaka._

Evangeline; Pretendes que lo tire al suelo dándole unas palmaditas?

Ayaka; No, pero-

Negi; No importa delegada, estoy bien

Kazumi; Basta! Bien, ahora se supone que el príncipe saca su espada y el hechizo refleja en ella dando a la madrastra

Yuna; Bien, ejem, "_NO! Que has hecho! AH!_"

_Yuna se tiro al suelo, mientras Evangeline fue hacia Negi. _

Evangeline; "_Estas bien?_"

Negi; "_Si, gracias por haberme salvado_"

Evangeline; "_No tienes porque agradecérmelo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en esa situación_"

Kazumi; Está bien! Por cierto… Os veo muy juntos a vosotros dos últimamente

_Evangeline se giro._

Evangeline; Oh?

Negi; Asa- Asakura es tu i-imaginación!

Kazumi; Bien, por hoy es suficiente, acordaros de practicar en casa, mañana volveremos con esto

Negi; Eso no lo tendría que decir yo?

Clase; Si!

Evangeline; Que fastidio

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de el capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar :D, si os ha gustado el extra dejar un review, gracias. <strong>

**Tengo otra historia planeada de Negima que va seguida de esta de EvangelineXNegi, pero me gustaría saber si os gustaría que fuera M en vez de T. **


End file.
